Pirates of the Grand Line: Curse of the 1000 Sunny
by Rocko Wakback
Summary: Take the world of Pirates of the Caribbean and the Cast of the One Piece. Along with some OC to boot, and you have an Epic Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 1

By Wakback

* * *

A thick fog covered the sea as the marine ship continued to sail on. On the front of the boat was a young girl at the age of nine with Orange hair and was humming one of her favorite songs "Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and..." She was about to continue here song when a ruff hand placed itself on her shoulder and twirled her around to face an older man with three swords and green hair.

"Quite Miss Kaino, Cursed pirates sail these waters..." Zoro Trailed off.

"That will be all, Mr. Roronoa." Stated a young man of the age of 23 with a long square nose and red hair.

"But she was singing about pirates Lt. It's bad luck you be sing about pirate in this unnatural fog, mark my words Lt." Continued Zoro.

Kaku just smirked at Zoro's silly supernatural belief. "Consider them marked. As you where."

"Aye Lt." Grumbled Zoro as he walked away. It's bad enough luck to have a woman on board, even a miniature one. Mumbled Zoro to himself as he took a swig of his rum.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a real Pirate." Stated Orange. Kaku just rolled his eye at her statement.

"Think again, Miss Kaino. Violent, dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to make sure anyone that sails under a pirate flag or where's a pirate brand gets what they deserve. A quick drop and a sudden stop." Stated Kaku. Confused by what Kaku said, Orange turned to Zoro for an answer, Zoro answered by pretending to be hung by a rope around the neck. Orange quickly caught on and gasped. At this point, an older man at the age of 40 made himself known.

"My apologies Lt. Kaku, but I'm worried how this information with effect my daughter." Stated Governor Matt Kaino in a worried tone.

"My apologies Governor Kaino." Replied Kaku as he walked away.

"Actually, I find it rather fascinating!" Stated Orange as a smile returned to her young face.

"Yes, that's what worries me." Stated Matt and went after Kaku. Orange decided to look below at the flowing water, hoping to get her mind off the information she received from both Zoro and Kaku.

Her train of thought was redirected to an upside-down umbrella drifting and twirling in the water. Amused by the umbrella, she turned to the direction it came from. What she saw next was a surprise to say the least. A young boy about the age of 10 was on a small plank of wood, Unconscious. "Look, Look! There's a Boy in the Water!" Orange yelled out to Kaku, Zoro, and Matt.

All three rushed over to where she was pointing to, seeing the same as she did. "**MAN OVERBOARD!**" Kaku yelled to the other men on the ship. "Man the ropes, fetch a hook! Bring him aboard!" Kaku Ordered. When the Boy was brought up and onto the deck of the ship, Kaku checked to see if he was still alive. "He's still breathing, good." Kaku sighed a sigh of relieve as he relaxed.

"...Great god of Asura." Said Zoro as his mouth hung open and looked towards the direction from were the boy came from. Kaku looked to were Zoro was staring at. Behind the boat was what remained of a ship that was now slowly sinking into the ocean and Fire burning whatever was not submerged in water.

"What the devil happened here!" Matt asked out load in a demanding voice to anyone that was listening.

"They were most likely have been heavily armed in gun powder." Stated Kaku, answering. Zoro snorted at the comment, thinking for a more likely possibility.

"Yeah, a lot of good that did them." Zoro sarcastically replied. "Everybody's thinking it, I'm just saying it. ...Pirates."

"P-Pirates?" Said Matt in a worried tone. "T-That's ridiculous! There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Stated Matt.

Weather Pirates of not, that was not important at the moment. "Ready a Boat and search for survivors." Kaku Ordered to his men. As men went to ready the boats and rowed towards the wreckage, one of the sailors on board carried the boy to another safer location. This caught Matt's attention, he then turned to Orange.

"Orange, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Said Matt. Orange nodded and walked over to the boy and studied the boy's features. As she looked over the black haired boy, she was startled by his sudden movement and grabbed her are. She quickly smiled as she he knew something along these lines would have happened.

"It's Ok, you're safe now. I'm Orange Kaino." Orange said with a warm smile.

"U.B. B-Burner..." The boy said while to keep consciousness.

"I'm watching over you now U.B." Said Orange as U.B. Passed out with a small smile on his face. Examining the boy over once more, she noticed a necklace around U.B.'s neck. At the base on of the necklace was an odd looking gold coin; in the middle of the coin was a skull. To anyone that lived on or near the sea knew this could only mean one thing. "Y-You're a Pirate." She said in shock.

"Miss Kaino, has he said anything yet?" Kaku said as he came up behind her. Surprised at Lt. Kaku's appearance, Orange spun around to face him but hid the coin behind her back.

"His name is U.B. Burner sir. That's all I got of him." Orange quickly stated.

With that, Kaku nodded and said to the nearby men to take him below. As they did that, Orange rushed to the empty back of the deck looking at the gold coin with worry and uncertainty. She held the coin up a bit and realized something materializing out of the fog she looked in horror as she took in what she saw. It was a large ship with a Lion at the head of the mass and also black, ripped sails, and above it all was the menacing sight of a black flag with a white dinosaur like skull and a katana sword in the back of the skull. The flag known as the Jolly Roger, a pirate's flag. Orange closed her eyes in hope that ship would just go away.

And then she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 2

By Wakback

* * *

When Orange opened her eyes; she wasn't on the marine boat anymore. She was in her room in the mansion of Port Royal were both her and her father, Governor Matt Kaino, lived. Her mind traveled her dream… no, not a dream, but a past event. For the dream she had last night was all too real to her.

She got up from her bed, grabbed a nearby lantern and walked towards her dresser drawer. Pulling open the drawer on upper left corner, she pushed some papers out of the way and pulled up a false bottom to reveal the necklace and gold coin that was around U.B.'s neck when they found him in the water 10 years ago. As she put in on around her neck she heard a knock on her door. She quickly slipped the coin between her breasts then dived back under the covers as she heard the voice of her father.

"Orange? Orange, are you awake?" called Matt as he entered her room. "Still in bed at this hour?" Stated Matt as a few maids followed him in; one of the maids opened the curtain's to let in the bright sunlight fill the room. "A beautiful day isn't it? I have a gift for you." Stated Matt as one of the maids came up to them with a box in hand. Matt opened the box to reveal a beautiful dress.

"It's… It's Beautiful!" Exclaimed Orange.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Replied Matt with a smile on his face.

"May I ask as to what the occasion is?" Asked Orange in a sly questioning grin.

"What, does a Father need a reason to please his daughter?" Stated Matt with grin of his own on his face. Orange just giggled and started to undress behind a screen with the maids following her to help her with her new dress. Matt turned around and continued to speak.

"Well, I actually had hoped to have you wear it for the ceremony today." Stated Matt.

"Ceremony?" questioned Orange.

"Captain Kaku's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!" Stated Orange as she popped her head from behind the screen.

"_Commodore Kaku_, as he is about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you the most." Replied Matt. However Orange wasn't listening very well as she suddenly gasped for air as the maids pulled on her corset. "Orange, how's it coming along?" Matt asked.

"I-It's hard to say." Was Orange's reply.

"I hear it's the latest fashion in Alabasta." Stated Matt.

"Well women in Alabasta mush have learned not to breathe!" Replied Orange she gasped for air again. Just then the Butler came in the door.

"Master Kaino, you have a visitor." Stated the butler, Matt nodded and walked out the room to meet this visitor.

* * *

Down in the main entrance a grown U.B. Burner stood waiting with a long box held beneath his arm. He looked closely at a wall-hanged candleholder. He slightly held one in his two fingers and it accidentally snapped off in his hand. He was startled for a second and quickly placed it in a bin for umbrellas. He then noticed Matt coming down the stairs. "Aw, Mr. Burner. It's good to see you again." Stated Matt.

"Thank you Governor. I have your order for you." Replied U.B. He then opened the box on a nearby table and laying in it was a beautiful sword. He took it out and handed it to Matt who unsheathed it.

"The blade is folded steel. And that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" he then took the sword and balanced the blade next to the handle on his finger. "Perfectly balanced. And the tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He then flipped it up in the air and caught the handle. After that, he placed it back in its sheath and back in the box.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Kaku will be very pleased with this. Please pass my compliments on to your master."

At this U.B. was a bit disappointed but quickly covered it up. How he disliked having his work assumed to be made by the drunk that was supposed to be his teacher. "…I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to be appreciated of his work." He then turned his attention to the descending Orange in her dress and was awed.

She took note of his presence. "U.B.! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." Stated Orange as she stopped in front of him. "About the day we met, remember?"

"Oh how could I forget Miss Kaino?" Replied U.B., Orange then fronded a bit at his reply.

"U.B., how many times do I have to remind you to just call me Orange?" Asked Orange in a playful/serious tone.

"As always, at lest once more, Miss Kaino." Stated U.B..

"See?" Matt spoke, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." as he followed the butlers who were loading final things in a carriage that was to take them to the ceremony. And so with a simple good bye, both Orange and U.B. left the house, Orange to her carriage, and U.B. walked home. Both however were unknowing of what was to happen.

* * *

As the sun shined above the sea of Port Royal, A man about 27 years old in a straw-hat stood on the crow's-nest staring strait at the docks of Port Royal. Looking down at his boat, he quickly jumped down a grabbed a bucket to don't the water out of his boat and back into the sea.

As he was about to start dumping the salt water out of his boat, he noticed what remained of three pirate corpses with one having a sign around his neck that said '_Pirates ye be warned_'. With that in mind, the man took off his straw-hat and saluted the three corpses.

Reaching for his bucket, quickly found in floating away in the ocean current. "…Aw Crap." Was the man's soul reply as he jumped back up into the crow's-nest. Later in the docks, people on the nearby merchant ships stopped to look at the new arriver. There, on top of the sail of a ship sticking out of the water, was an oddly dressed dress man in a straw hat in a tattered red button-up vest, a loss fitting pare of black pants and sandals, two belts that held a pistol on his right side and a cutlass sword on his left. As whatever part of the boat that was still above water reached his destination, he stepped aboard a dock from where he was. He began to walk along as if he was already there, but didn't go unnoticed by a man and a young black boy who were to keep records of the shipping.

"What, Wait! Hold it right there you!" The straw-hat man turned to face the man with a quill and a book in each of his hands. "It's 200 berries to tie up your boat at the dock." They looked at the top of the sail and crow's-nest that didn't submerge… yet. "...And I shall need to know your name."

The straw-hat man dug into his pocket to pull out some money. "How about 400 berries," poured it onto the book's open page "and we forget the name?" A moment of silence. The man then closed the book with a smile. "…Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." With a smile the straw-hat man started to walk away, but not before he jingled the man's coin pouch that he stole from the desk. Satisfied with what he had done, he continued on.

* * *

As the ceremony continued on, Kaku was now being presented with the sword that U.B. Delivered the Governor. Whereas Orange, as well as all the women, were fanning themselves in the increasing heat to help them breathe.

* * *

Back to the Straw-hat man, as a set of marine soldiers walked by, the man, or "_Mr. Smith_" decided to see what Port Royal had to offer boat wise. As Mr. Smith continued onward, two guards that were off to the side rushed in front of Mr. Smith to block him off.

"This deck is off limits to civilians;" Stated the first and smaller of the two Guards, know as Jango.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know. If I see one, I'll make sure to let him know." Mr. Smith tried once again to get on the dock, but they blocked his path again. Mr. Smith was becoming slightly annoyed with these two idiots so he came up with another plan as to distract the two "Guards". "So, I hear there's some kind of going up at the fort over there. Why are you two down here?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians;" answered the second and larger guard, named Fullbody.

"And a marvelous job I must say, but it seems to me that a ship like that over there," Mr. Smith directed the guards eyes to the grander ship over at the other end of the port, "is a bit more important than compared to this thing over here." Mr. Smith then pointed to the ship behind them that they were guarding.

"The Dragoon is the power in these waters, sure. But there's no ship that can match the El Dorado here in speed."

"I've heard of one," Stated Mr. Smith with a finger to the side of his hat, "Said to be extremely fast, very much uncatchable. _The Thousand Sunny_." This got a chuckle from both of them.

"Well," Fullbody spoke, "there's no _real_ ship that can match the El Dorado."  
But Jango looked a bit uncertain. "The Thousand Sunny is a real ship."  
"No. No it's not."  
"Yes it is, I've seen it."  
"You've seen it?"  
"Yes."  
"You haven't seen it."  
"Yes I have."  
"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself, spat him back out?"  
"...No."  
"No."  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails."  
"Oh, a no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly any other ship than the Thousand Sunny is that what you're saying?"  
"…No."  
"Like I said, there's no real ship that could match the El Dora…"

The two guards turned to were Mr. Smith was only to find that he disappeared. They both looked around only to find him at the helm of the ship. They both shouted and quickly came up to Mr. Smith with cocked, loaded, and ready rifles pointing straight at him. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard their mate!" Yelled Fullbody.

"I'm sorry but it's such a pretty boat." Stated Mr. Smith with a grin on his face.

"What's your name?" asked Jango, never taking his eyes or rifle off of the man.

"Smith, or Smithy if you will." Stated Mr. Smith.

"What your purpose here in Port Royal, Mr. Smith." Asked Fullbody in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Jango included.

"Heh, well, if that's the case then" Mr. Smith said leaving the wheel alone, "I plan to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, and plunder me filthy black guts out and anything else that comes with being a pirate."

"…I said no lies."  
"…I think he's telling the truth."  
"If he were telling the truth then he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless he told the truth to you knowing you wouldn't believe the truth even if he were telling it so you;" Mr. Smith said with a smile. His grin just grew as he watched their confused faces grow. He loved messing with people's heads!


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 3

By Wakback

* * *

Meanwhile, the ceremony was over. Orange was standing near the end of the Port that faced the ocean below. Kaku had then walked up beside her. While he was doing peachy, Orange was having more trouble trying to breathe by the second. Kaku however didn't notice this. "You look lovely today Orange." Orange with only so little energy could only muster a nod. Kaku continued.

"I apologize if this seems to forward, but I must speak my mind… This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." He then turned his head to Orange who at the time was breathing shallower. "A marriage to a fine woman. And you have become a fine woman Orange."

"I-… I can't breathe."

Kaku then spoke again turning away from Mew for a moment. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Stupid idiot. A one sided love this was turning out to be, he didn't even notice that Orange had fallen over the edge of the cliff unable to breathe.

* * *

"And then she made me pay $100,000 berri's for seeing her Happiness Punch." Said Mr. Smith as he told the two guards about his past adventures. As he was about to continue, he was interrupted by a large splash in the water to the left of them.

"Orange?" Said Kaku as he looked around for Orange, looking down his eyes widened as he saw the foam of the splash. "**ORANGE!**" Kaku yelled as his through off his commodore jacket.

Kaku was about to jump in after her when another Marine soldier held him back. "Sir, the rocks! It's a Miracle she missed them!"

Mr. Smith stood over to the edge in the direction of the splash. "Well, aren't either of you going to save her?" he asked.

"I can't swim!" Stated Fullbody. Smith turned to the other guard only to get the same response.

Mr. Smith rolled his eyes in annoyance "Phht. Some men of the Marines you two are. Do Not Lose These!" He spoke firmly handing them his hat, pistol and sword. "Hey look over there!" Mr. Smith yelled as he pointed to the other side of the boat. The two guards turned in the direction of Mr. Smiths pointed finger.

"What? Nothing's th…" Jango stated as he turned back to the man only to find him not there. "Where'd he go?"

"Oi! He's over there!" Yelled Fullbody as he pointed to a rock near where Orange fell. "How'd he get over there?"

* * *

As Orange was slowly sinking to the bottom of the bay, Mr. Smith readied himself to catch her before she hit bottom. 'Ok, Lets make this quick' Mr. Smith thought as he moved his arm in a downward grabbing position. With a quick as lightning movement, He reached his arm down into the water, but it didn't stop at a normal arm's length, no, just kept going like it was made of rubber.

As that happened, the necklace she was wearing came out of hiding and floated for a bit. Then it pulsated which didn't go unnoticed by the two above. The two guards looked at each other before Fullbody spoke, "What was that?"

But just then, like a thrown switch, the winds had changed. An overflowing Marine flag quickly turned direction, followed by the far away pirate corpse swaying in the wind, and both of the guards had to hold on to their marine hats. Back in the water, Orange had just touched the ground, quickly followed by the rubber arm scooping her up by the waist. Like a fishermen with a big catch, Mr. Smith pulled with all his might. She broke the surface and landed in Mr. Smith's arms. Before he tried to jump to the docks, he was wade down by the wet undertow. Knowing the problem, he went and tore open her dress leaving it to fall to the bottom of the bay. Luckily she was still wearing her corset and her nightgown under it.

As the two guards made there way to where Mr. Smith, the sky became blackened by the coming of storm clouds. While on the deck he placed her up onto the docks. As the guards came over to her, Jango made an examination. "She's not breathing!"

"Oh, for the love of-**OUT OF THE WAY!**" Luffy screamed with a back pocket Blade in hand. He dug the blade into the corset a bit and then tore it open. At once, Orange began to sputter and cough up water as the two guards looked on in belief.

As he handed the corset into the hands of the bewildered guards, one of them muttered "I never would've thought of that."

"Apparently you've never been to Mock Town;" Mr. Smith said in slight disbelief. But he became amazed at the sight of the necklace around his neck. Mr. Smith held it up a bit as he recognized where it might've come from. "…Where did you get that?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

But before she could answer, he noticed a blade attached to a rifle that was directly aimed at him and someone saying "On your feet." Mr. Smith looked up at the group of five guards, two captains, Governor Matt, and Commodore Kaku. He did so with his hands in the air as Matt came to Orange, helped her up, and held her in relief. Matt looked at the two guards and Mr. Smith as the guards dropped the corset and pointed at him.

Two words then came out of his mouth as he looked back to Mr. Smith. "Shoot him."

"Father!" Mew said in a stern voice, "Commodore, do you really want to shoot the man who rescued me?"

Though unwillingly, Kaku sheathed his sword as well as the others. Mr. Smith quickly bowed his head in thanks to Orange and Kaku held out his hand. "I believe a thanks is in order." Mr. Smith looked at the hand a skeptical and then sent out his hand to shake it. Kaku then grabbed it and used his other hand to push up his sweatband revealing a burn mark shaped like a 'P'. "Had a run in with the World Government, haven't we **Pirate**?"

Mr. Smith visibly snarled and Matt had said in an angry tone, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him men and fetch me some irons." Ordered Kaku. At that time, Kaku pushed up a seconded Sweatband on the upper part of Mr. Smith's arm to reveal a Jolly Roger symbol with the grinning Skull wearing a straw-hat. Kaku grinned "Well, well, well. Mr. Monkey D. Luffy."

"_Captain_ Monkey D. Luffy, if you please" Corrected Luffy.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

"I'm in the Market, as it may be."

"He was here to commandeer one;" Jango imputed.

"Told you he was telling the truth;" Fullbody said and then picked up all of Luffy's gathered things he left to them. "These are his sir."

Kaku inspected each one and made his comments. He checked Luffy's pistol with one bullet in it. "No additional shot, or powder;" his compass as it pointed towards Orange in his hand, "A compass that doesn't point north;" and finally partially unsheathed his sword; "…And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Luffy said with a smile. That smacked the smile on Kaku's face right off, He then grabbed Luffy's arm and sent him to the nearby soldiers who started to place the old handcuffs on him. Orange however, wasn't happy with this.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life." she spoke as she came near Luffy.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Kaku argued.

"Although it is enough to condemn him." Luffy stated as the soldier was finished putting the cuffs on him. "Finally." Luffy mumbled as the soldier left for just a second to get his weapon. He grabbed Orange and held the chains of his cuffs against her neck. The soldiers aimed their weapons but Kaku signaled them not to shoot. "Sorry about the abrupt accommodations miss. Commodore if you please. My stuff …AND my hat!…_Commodore!_" After a bit of hesitation, Kaku had all the soldiers lower their weapons and he handed Luffy's stuff into Orange's arms. "So, what's your name, missy?"

"It's Miss Kaino." She said with great anger and hate.

"Well Miss Kaino, if you please, hurry up. I don't have much time." Luffy then grabbed his pistol from his pile and then turned her to face him with his pistol aimed at her head and his stuff still in her hands. She then unwillingly strapped his belts to his waist and placed his hat on his head.

Once she was finished she looked dead in his face. "Vile Perverted Pirate." She muttered.

"Sticks and stones Love. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Now we're even." He then turned her around again with the pistol still aimed at her head. "GENTELEMEN… Milady… this is the day you shall always remember this as the day you almost caught the infamous _**Captain**_** Monkey D. Luffy**!" With that, Luffy shoved Orange away, placed his pistol in his holster and ran away.

Luffy grabbed a nearby rope and kicked a nearby mechanism as soldiers started to crowd him. He rose up as a cannon on the other end fell and smashed a bit of the boardwalk. Then the rope caught the pole it has attached to and he started to swing around by the crane. "**NOW WILL YOU BLOODY SHOOT HIM!**" Matt Yelled out in anger.

"**OPEN FIRE!**" Kaku Ordered. At once Kaku and his troops started firing at Luffy while Matt attended to Orange. Luffy landed on a nearby overhead post and after gaining his balance, tossed his chains over the attached rope and started to slide down it with the soldiers nipping on my heels. Once he landed he let go of my chains and started to run into town with bullets still whizzing after me. As Luffy left, Kaku turned to his head soldier. "Drake, Mr. Luffy has an appointment with the gallows. I'd hate for him to miss it," he said with malice in the last sentence.

* * *

In the town, soldiers littered the streets like rats; none of them noticed Luffy had removed his sword and his hiding behind a blacksmith statue and dodged into the blacksmith store itself.

Sheathing his cutlass sword, he looked around. There seemed to be nobody there and there were the usual things you'd find in a blacksmith's workhouse. A furnace which was still on, a mill with a mule in a circle track, an anvil to work on, and other assorted things. Luffy went to the anvil, hung his hat there, and grabbed a nearby hammer. He then heard a thump. Luffy turned with the hammer at the ready. He then noticed a man who was snoring and a nearby empty rum bottle. He went up to him carefully and tapped him on the chest. He flinched a bit, but was undisturbed. Luffy then made a funny rubber face in front of the drunk but the man still didn't move. Luffy smiled and got to work.

Clang. Clang, Clang, Clang, CLANG! 'DAMNIT' Luffy wanted to scream but didn't it fear that it might wake the old drunk. He shook the chains in frustration as the mallet had failed. He then noticed the overhead gears of the mill and the mule that was just awaken by his actions. To say the least, light bulb! Luffy smirked at the now red hot poker as he crept to the mule. Boy, was he ever going to have a wake up call! The mule brayed loudly at the heated poker came in contact with his ass and he started to move as fast as he could. Luffy discarded the poker before he hung his chains on one of the gears. Soon the two gears met and they broke the chains. Luffy was about to cheer in victory before he heard the sound of someone messing with the door. Luffy then ran into hiding.

U.B. walked into his workspace and was confused by the mule in motion. He then came down to it and started to calm it down. He then took off his coat and tossed it to the side and he came to his mentor who was still sleeping with his hangover from a party in the local pub. "Heh. Right where I left you." He then turned and noticed his hammer lying on the work anvil. "…Not where I left you." He then noticed the Straw-hat hanging to the side. He reached for it his hand got smacked by the blunt side of a blade. He looked at the man with his sword pointed at him. NOBODY touches the Hat of Monkey D. Luffy. After what he saw and heard today, he figured it all out as he started to back off and Luffy coming forward step for step.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

Luffy arched an eyebrow. "You look a bit familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I make sure not to become familiar with pirates."

"Oh, well I hate to ruin that record so I'll just be going then." Luffy turned and then he felt a newly drawn blade pointing at his back. Luffy turned sensing the challenge. "Tell me. Do you think it's wise boy?" I ran by blade against his, "To challenge not only a pirate, but the famous Monkey D. Luffy?"

"You threatened Miss Kaino."

Luffy ran his blade against U.B.'s and spoke with a smirk. "Only a little."

At this we exchanged many sword swipes, all of them to be dealt with by each other's blocks, parries and swipes. Luffy stood back after that test run. "Heh, heh, heh. Well you certainly know what you're doing; I'll give you that. But how's your footwork? If I step here…" they turned at 90 degrees and exchanged a few attacks, "Very good. Now if I step here…" Luffy did a 270 turn as they exchanged. Now they were in each other's positions from where they began. It worked. "...Later."

He sheathed his sword and started to head for the door. He was about to remove the bar that kept it locked as he heard a sound. It was the sword U.B. held, but now it was waving back and forth from the impact on the bar. Luffy grabbed the handle, stopping it from waving and tried to pull it out with little success. The blade had gone all the way through the wooden bar to the door, keeping it shut. Luffy turned back to U.B. in annoyances and impression and started to walk back to him as Luffy talked with his own drawn sword. "You know, that was real stupid what you just did. You see, now, once again, you are between me and my way out, and now, you have no weapon." U.B. just smirked and grabbed another poker from the open furnace and the flaring red end heated in front of Luffy's now frightened face. The mere sight of it caused the mule to bray again in fear and it started to run the mill once more. To which Luffy ran.

However U.B. quickly intercepted Luffy. Sparks flew every time the heated Blade end met Luffy's blade. Soon enough (Which was only after a few seconds,) He used one of the chains still held to his wrists to bind the poker and flung it away. U.B. leapt over a part of the mill and grabbed another sword from a nearby rack and came back in. it was only a few blows later that Luffy noticed all the swords on the racks.

"Who makes all these?" Clang.

"I do!" clang, "And I practice with them," clang, "three hours a day!"

Clang. "…You need to find yourself a girlfriend." They continued their battle off of the system as Luffy grabbed, swung down, missed, and left a small axe on the ground. At this point, U.B. had grabbed another sword and now they were close up as Luffy tried to hold back the dual swords. "Or! Perhaps the reason you're practicing three hours a day is because you've already found one; but are unfortunately unable to woo said fair maiden. Unless…" Luffy then got a disgusted look on his face, "you're not gay are you?"

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, **I can kill it!**"

A look of 'ah!' came on Luffy's face before they continued. They eventually came on a seesaw like cart piece that then lost its holding causing it to actually seesaw as we continued to exchange blows. After many attempts and ducks on Luffy's part, U.B. took one of his swords, swiftly had it wrapped by one set of my chains and shoved it into an overhead support beam. After swinging a few false swipes to distract him, Luffy stomped on a loose board that slammed into his jaw knocking him over.

While he was recovering, Luffy swung his feet to the beam and yanked on it to pull it out. At first it didn't work, then with a look of surprise, he fell to the cart and unintentionally sent U.B. who just got back up on it to be launched into the air. Luffy got back up on the platform looking at the empty are. And then he looked up. U.B. cut a nearby rope that dropped a large group of barrels that launched Luffy up and he was barely able to hold to the nearby beam. He stood up and they were on parallel beams. They jumped to the other, then again. Then U.B. faked causing Luffy to jump onto the beam he was already on.

They continued to slice at each other until U.B. knocked Luffy's sword out of his hand. Luffy panicked and leapt to the ground but U.B. already came down before Luffy. He then ripped open a nearby bag and poured the brown powder inside on him blinding him for a minute. Luffy kicked U.B.'s sword away and just as he was to swing down another pickaxe he noticed Luffy pistol aimed directly at his head.

"…You cheated."

"Pirate." Luffy said in a matter of fact tone. The doors then started to heave as soldiers tried to knock it down. Luffy saw this and just as he was to leave he saw U.B. in the way between him and the only other exit. To say the least, Luffy was angry.

"MOVE, NOW!"

"No!"

_'Sigh'_ "Please Move?"

"No. I can't just let you get away."

Luffy became very pissed as he cocked his pistol. "...This shot is not meant for you." He growled. U.B. look confused at this statement but before he could question it, a glass bottle broke over Luffy's head and he fell unconscious with his "tutor" standing above Luffy with his broken rum bottle. At this point the soldiers had bust through. Leading them was Kaku.

"...Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a most dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty sir;" he said in a slurred voice from a hangover. U.B. however was rolling his eyes for obvious reasons.

"Well I trust that you will remember this is the day that _Captain _Monkey D. Luffy almost escaped. Take him away."


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 4

By Wakback

* * *

In one cell of the Marine base at Port Royal, there were about half a dozen men holding out many foods. They were trying to tempt the holder of the cell keys. It was a dog with the keys in its mouth. In the other cell beside them Luffy sat leaning against the left corner of the cell wall. Luffy was starting to get annoyed by the efforts of his dumbass cellmates. "You can do that for the rest of your days but that dog is never going to move." Mumbled Luffy.

One of the prisoners poked his head next to the barred windows replying to Luffy. "Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." That made Luffy smirk as he laid down on his bed waiting for opportunity to come and bite him in the ass.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Orange's room, one of her maids was placing coals from the fire in some kind of pan and placed it between the mattresses and was talking to Orange about her day before she went to sleep.

"There you go milady. It was a difficult day for you I'm sure."

"Hmmm. I suspected that Commodore Kaku would propose, but I must admit I wasn't ready for it."

"Well I meant about you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying!"

"…Oh, yes it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match. If it's not too bold to say."

"Yes. It is a smart match;" she agreed without interest, "He's a fine man. What any woman should dream of marrying." Then an idea came in the maids mind.

"...But what about U.B. Burner? He's a fine man too."

"Now **that's** too bold." But it still confirmed the maid's suspicions.

"I'm sorry milady. It wasn't my place;" she said with a smirk and left the room closing the door.

Orange then grasped the medallion still around her neck with worry. She then noticed the lit flame of her oil lamp, as it seemed to be blown out by a nonexistent wind. Meanwhile U.B. was hammering a heated beam to turn it into another sword. He was trying not to think about his experience with Luffy.

* * *

On the Fort that bordered Port Royal; Kaku and Matt walking along talking about the days actions. "So, has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Asked Matt.

"…No, she hasn't" Replied Kaku.

"Ah. Well, she did have a very tiring day. Nasty weather tonight, don't you think?"

"Yes, bleak. Very bleak."

Matt then stopped when she heard a thud and a whistling growing louder. "What's that noise?" It was then Kaku had noticed the unknown ship in the bay.

He tackled Matt down while shouting "**Cannon Fire!**" After it hit the fort he got back up and took action. "**Return fire!**"

They weren't the only ones who noticed this as you could tell down in the prison Luffy's ears had perked. "…I know those cannons." He ran to his window as the others looked out theirs. He looked for a bit until he saw the ship below firing at both the fort and the town. Luffy smiled at it. "Well I'll be damned. It's the Sunny. In all its glory."

"The Sunny?" one of two guys went up the grid that divided both there's and Luffy's cells and spoke, "The Thousand Sunny? I've heard stories. He's been preying on ships and settlements for near 10 years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Luffy replied, "Then how do the stories get out?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

The Sunny kept on firing shot after shot on both ends of Port Royal. Causing the occasional injury, the cannons stretched far. One got far into town and nearly crushed a 4-year-old boy before his mother scooped him up. Soon after the first round of cannon fire ended, many ships carrying hoards of pirates started to row into town.

The chaos became worse in town as the cannons continued to fire and the pirates ravaged the city, destroying everything and killing any innocents that got in their way including a bearded man who lit and threw bombs into windows. U.B. was loading himself with weapons like small axes and a couple of swords and rushed out. At once he saw the bomb pirate who ran by chasing a woman so he threw an axe at him that hit him in the back and he screamed in pain as he dropped his knees then face first in the dirt road. U.B. ran on grabbing the axe from the pirate's back and ran on.

The pirates raged on more and more. People were being killed right and left. A stray cannon fire blew up the gallows that sat in wait in the middle of the fort. Kaku was giving orders to the soldiers who were manning their own cannons. Nearby was a bewildered, but still relatively calm Governor Matt. He was turned around to face Kaku. "Governor, protect yourself in my office." He didn't respond at first as another enemy cannon hit nearby. "_That's an order._" Kaku spoke in a commanding voice. This time he did respond and ran off.

Meanwhile at the Kaino residents, Orange came upon the balcony and saw the battle raging in town. That's when she saw the group of pirates that just busted through the front gate. She ran to warn anyone else who didn't notice the events. She was at the top of the stairway as she heard the banging on the door and one of her butlers going to answer it.

"No! Don't-"

Too late.

"Hello chump." Then the butler fell over from the fatal bullet imbedded in his skull that was shot by Leader of the pirate squad, Soge. The pirates stormed the house as another Pirate known as Mage and Soge saw Orange still at the top of the stairs and covering her open mouth in shock. She then ran off with the two going after her.

She ran to the nearest door and locked it, then turned around to see one of her Maids. "Milady!" she said in fright, "They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?"

"You're the governor's daughter." Orange's face then turned to that of surprise, both of this fact and the fact that the pirates were knocking on the door. Since when do pirates knock? She then turned back to the maid.

"Listen, they haven't seen you. Hide, then the first chance you get, run to the fort." Orange then ran into her room just as the two went and burst in. They followed her, Mage going first. Making him the one whom got slammed in the face by the heating pan and he fell backwards. Orange then swung at Soge who caught it with one hand on the pole. The Maid then ran off. Now, Soge smirked in victory. But then the smirked fell as she pulled the handle lever that released the hot coals all over Soge's head.

While he was screaming in pain, Orange ran out to the stairs, quickly followed by the seemingly unharmed Mage and Soge. She began descending the stairs but suddenly Soge had jumped over the rail and beat her to the bottom. She turned to see the angry face of Mage just in time for all three to notice a pirate who had his arms full of family treasure. Then, by some freak coincidence, one enemy cannon fire blasted so far, it crashed through the walls of the house right into the gut of the pirate slamming him into the room crashing through the door. She took this time to run off, the overhead chandelier crashing to the floor just behind her.

She hurried into her room, barricaded the doorknobs with a candlestick that kept it shut. She hurried to the mantle of her fireplace as the doors were already beginning to heave. On the mantle was a wall decoration with two swords sheathed inside. She grabbed a sword handle ready to wield it, but she didn't know the decoration was just that. She tried shaking the sword loose but it was cremated into the holster. She then thought fast.

Ten seconds later, the two burst through the door. They saw the open window and Soge was about to give chase, but Mage put his hand on his shoulder as his head looked around as if hearing something. Soge then caught on, but Mage did the talking.

"We know you're here Kitty. So come out, and we promise not to hurt you… Much."

"There's no use in hiding Kitty. You have something of ours, _and it's calling us._" Orange had then opened her palm with the coin facing head up and shined in the light. "_The gold calls to us._" Then the light illuminating the coin darkened and she raised her eyes to see the evil grinning face of Mage through the opening crack. "Hello Kitty." In one swift moment the doors were thrown open and Mage pointed his gun to her face. He had stopped at this point as Orange had said a word at the same time.

"Parley!"

"What?"

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren set down by the pirates Roger, Morgan, and Bartholomew, you must now take to your captain;" she explained while struggling to remember what she learned in her studies as a child.

"I know the code."

"If someone demands parley then the captors are not to do any harm to the demander until the parley is complete."

"To hell with the code!" Soge said as he cocked his gun.

"She wants to be taken to the captain!" Mage shouted stopping Soge, "And she'll go without a fuss;" he finished while smirking. "We must honor the code." Jeez, for pirates, they sure are orderly and proper.

* * *

A while later, chaos was still taking a lovely jaunt through Port Royal. U.B. just barely fought back another pirate. Unfortunately the pirate had trapped him in some chains that the pirate had shackled to his wrists. Said pirate then raised an axe of his own. "Say goodbye!" Then another freak cannon shot broke the upper chain of a sign above them. U.B. ducked as the sign, serving as an axe, swung down and slammed the pirate through the window behind him.

"…Goodbye." U.B. Stated as he then was ready to fight again but then he noticed something. Two odd men followed by pirates were holding a familiar face and bringing her to the docks. "ORANGE!"

He was about to give chase when another pirate stepped before him. It was the same pirate who used the bombs and was killed by U.B. before. He waved at a now confused U.B. and looked down. U.B. did as well to notice a bomb that ran out of fuse, but didn't go off. They looked back at each other and U.B. was about to go in for the hopefully permanent kill just as he was slammed in the back of the head by another pirate and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Luffy was looking out the window the entire time until he noticed another freak shot was coming straight for there cell windows. "Hit the Deck!" Luffy shouted as he ducked as the cannon blasted the wall of the cell next to him. Just his luck. As for the prisoners themselves, opportunity was before them and they were taking it. They were definitely not going to pass this up. However, one prisoner was kind enough for one last helpful remark. "My sympathies to you, my friend. You've no manner of luck at all;" he spoke as he handed Luffy the bone he was using to lure the guard dog. He then left with the others as the smoke in the air cleared enough for the moonlight to rain down.

Luffy decided that anything was worth trying at this point. He couldn't stretch is arms to grab the keys as the cage bars were made of seastone. He slipped his arm through the cell door and swung the bone around. This caught the attention of the unmoving guard-dog that was sitting on his furry ass with the keys still in its mouth.

Luffy whistled and spoke "Hey little buddy! Hey! Don't- don't worry buddy. It's just you and me now. You and good ol' Capt. Luffy." The dog started to slowly walk to luffy's cage door. "Come on now, good boy. Come get the delicious bone now. Yeah, that's a good boy. Come on now. Bit closer, bit closer. Just a little bit farther. Come on you little stupid, sorry excuse for a fleabag." Then the dog turned its head in fright at the sound of the nearby opening door and ran away. "No, no, no! Come back! I didn't mean it!" Luffy turned his head to the sound of a gunshot and a random soldier falling down the stairs, dead. Shortly after that, two pirates came down whom Luffy recognized at once, Gin and Mr. 9.

Mr. 9 took one look around before notifying the other. "This ain't the armory. Let's go." But he was stopped by Gin who had noticed Luffy, shortly after, Mr. 9 noticed too.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found here Mr. 9. _Captain_ Monkey D. Luffy." After which, he spat in Luffy's cell.

"Last time we saw you," Mr. 9 spoke, "you were all alone on a little spit of land, shrinking into the distance. Fortunes haven't improved much."

"Hmm, worry about your own luck you Bastards," Luffy replied with a smirk, "For you see, the deepest circles of Hell is reserved for mutineers, backstabber, and unloyal Nakama."

In anger, Gin thrusted his hand into his cell and grabbed Luffy's throat, but that wasn't what concerned Luffy. There, like the moonlight that stopped short of Luffy cage door was a barrier of moonlight, Gin's Jacket sleeve was tattered and torn, and his hand was purely skeleton. Luffy spoke in astonishment, "…So there is a curse, that's interesting." Luffy stated in astonishment.

However, in there eyes shone a pain that barely anyone could experience, much less live through. With more anger, hatred, and a hint of pain, Gin only said one last sentence: "You know nothing of Hell." He then pulled his hand out of Luffy's cell with each tiny centimeter changing immediately back to normal the second it left the moonlight.

As they left, Luffy eyed the bone he still held in his hand. "That's _very_ interesting."

* * *

Orange then opened her eyes. She had become so afraid that she had closed her eyes to help gain courage for when she will have to face the captain. Coincidentally, the time she had her eyes closed, was the time that the moonlight became visible and shrouded once more. So she didn't know what Luffy knew. But she knew she had been taken on a rowboat back to the Thousand Sunny. She looked at the ship and was amazed. Besides the totally evil vibe that radiated like light from the sun, it would actually be an amazing ship. But then she realized something big. She saw this before. It was on the day that she met U.B., and now she knew she got herself into something bigger than before.

On the ship she noticed there was not one man who wasn't moving. Except for one. He stood nearby peering at the prisoner that two of his biggest idiot crewmembers brought on board. Now, Mew was creped out before, but now she knew she had to be going crazy. Now standing before her was a giant wolf-man that stood on its hind legs like a human, he was unnaturally buff, wore an unbuttoned dress jacket, and a red tattoo on his upper left chest that said in Japanese, Wolf. The wolf-man's name: Jyabura.

"I didn't know we were taking on captives."

"She's demanded parley with Captain Wakback;" Mage spoke letting go of Orange she then walked up to Jyabura.

"I'm here to nego-AHH!" she screamed as the wolf-man backslapped her.

"You shall speak when spoken to wench!" This had by now caught the attention of all pirates on the deck as Jyabura's arm was suddenly caught by another strange looking man. Skin scaly brown and covered in scars, I pointy tail with a solo spike jetting upward, a Skull that looked like a dinosaur's skull was in place of his head, and I little monkey sitting on his right shoulder. A.k.a., _Captain_ Rocko Wakback.

'This Pirate crew is full of freaks.' Thought Orange.

"And all are not to harm any under the protection of parley Jyabura;" said Capt. Wakback.

"...Aye sir," Jyabura growled as he pulled his arm away from Wakback's grip.

"My apologies miss."

"Captain Wakback, I'm here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of big, long words in that sentence miss, we're not but humble pirates."

"I want you to leave and never come back." This elicited a chorus of laughter of the pirates.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. …Means: No."

"Very well then," Orange then ripped off the necklace off, went to the edge of the boat and hanged the necklace over the edge "I'll Drop it!" this caused all to show signs of worry. Wakback seemed to be less than, but still showing concern.

"My hull is filled with many upon hundreds of treasure. One little coin matters nothing to us... Why!" he said saying the last word rather sharply.

"It's what you've been searching for. I've even seen this ship 10 years ago on my crossing from Alabasta."

At this Wakback's eyes shone slightly with interest. "Did ye now?"

"...Very well then. If it's so useless then I guess there's no point in keeping it." She then released some of the chain causing all to shout no in worry, expecting it to drop all the way to the depths. Orange just smiled in victory.

Wakback smiled a sad smile of defeat and walked forward as Mew gathered the rest of the necklace into her hands. "You've got a name miss?"

"Orange," she then stopped and said the only last name she could think of: "…Burner. I'm a maid at the Govornor's home."

Now, if Wakback's green eyes weren't shining with something before, they were now with hope. He turned to the crew who didn't believe their ears and repeated it. "Burner!"

A chorus of murmurs started, but one word was heard above all others: "Metal Marlo."

Wakback then turned back to Orange with curiosity in his eyes. "And how does a lass like yourself commoner such a trinket? Family heirloom I guess?"

"...I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

"Very well then. You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return. Do we have a deal?"

Orange slowly nodded then dropped the necklace into his open palm and the Monkey snatched it in its mouth and ran off. "Our deal?" Orange reminded. Wakback then nodded to Jyabura who then barked out the orders to turn course and leave at once. Orange then realized that no one was doing anything about taking her back and went after Wakback.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the order of the-"

"First," Wakback turned to her and interrupted, "your return to shore wasn't part of the agreement so I shan't be having to do a thing about it. Second you have to be a pirate for the code to apply which you aren't. And third, the code is actually what most would actually call _guidelines_;" Wakback finished with a smirk and Orange with a look of horror. "Welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny Miss Burner!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 5

By Wakback

* * *

The first thing U.B. sensed was bodily pain shortly followed by bright light and then that a chicken had laid rest on his chest. He got up to see what damage has been dealt. Everywhere the remaining citizens were gathering things up for repair, but what U.B. noticed the most, even more than the series of smoking and destroyed ships in the bay, were the amount of people with wheelbarrows gathering the corpses from all over the town. He looked away for the horrible sight, there were too many of them to count. Then realization hit him like an out-of-control train that then backed up and hit him again. Orange had been kidnapped. He ran off to the fort to see if there was anything he could do.

At the fort was Kaku studying a map with a very depressed Matt nearby.

"They've taken her. They've taken Orange!"

"Somebody remove this man;" Kaku ordered without even looking up from his map on a table.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

"And where do you suggest we start?" Matt retorted, "If you have any information on my daughter's whereabouts, then please share."

"Monkey D. Luffy," the meek voice of the guard, Jango, Luffy spoke with earlier, causing him to be the center of attention. "He talked about the Thousand Sunny."

"Mentioned it is more like it," Fullbody muttered.

This was still good enough for U.B. though. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him and he can lead us to the Thousand Sunny."

"No." Kaku spoke sharply. "The pirates who invaded the fort left him in his cell therefore they are not his allies. Governor, we'll establish their most likely-"

That was the part where U.B. had thrown an axe into the table and map in anger. "**THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**"

Kaku looked at the axe before pulling out of the table and speaking. "…Mr. Burner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith." He then grasped his shoulder and pushed him to the exit before speaking in a stern and then hushed tone. "This is NOT the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only man here who cares for Orange." At this he went back to his map as U.B. started to leave the fort.

* * *

Meanwhile in Luffy's cell, Luffy was trying to use the bone to serve as a key as a last ditch effort. Pirate attack or not, they wouldn't dare postpone a pirate hanging. Luffy then heard the door open and laid back on his cell floor like he was sleeping. He was surprised to see U.B. in front of his cell.

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

"The one and only."

"You know of the Thousand Sunny?"

"…I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Luffy asked while sitting up. He just stared. Luffy sighed. "_Captain_ Rocko Wakback" Luffy started with slight anger at the word captain, "and his crew of imbecilic miscreants," Luffy spoke with a Spanish form with the last word, "lay main anchorage at the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_; an island that cannot be found _except_" Luffy sat back up again with a finger against the side of his hat, "by those who already know where it is."

"I've seen the ship. The island must be real too. Where is it?"

"And why do you think I would know?"

"Because you're a pirate." he said as he banging his hand against the cage door. He then leaned on the adjacent wall and sighed in defeat. "…They've taken Orange."

"Ohh! So it is that you found a girl!" Luffy exclaimed, now fully standing up. "Well my kind sir, if you really are willing to go to such great lengths just to save and win a fair maiden's heart," U.B. flinched at this, "then you're going have to do it without me boy. 'Cause I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out."

"How? The keys ran off."

"I helped create these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." He then grabbed the nearby bench and positioned two of its legs in two cell door holes. "With the right leverage, and enough force, the door will lift free."

Luffy looked at him in interest. "...What's your name boy?"

"U.B. Burner."

At once something clicked in Luffy's head. "Ah. Well. …Well, must be a good name. Good, strong name. No doubt one from your father right?"

"…Yes." He replied with curiosity.

"Ah… Well U.B., you've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, then I shall swear upon the pain of death itself that I shall take you to the Thousand Sunny, and do everything within my possible power to rescue and make safe your bonnie lass. Do we have a deal?" Luffy finished holding his hand out through a cage hole. He looked at it a bit then firmly grasped it.

"Deal."

"Awesome! Get me out!"

He then pressed down and true to his word the door easily lifted free with a loud thud and Luffy stepped out.

"Hurry. Someone might've heard that;" U.B. spoke.

"Not without my things!" Luffy replied as he ran to a table. There were his things like his sword, pistol, and compass. As he put them on, U.B. decided to mention something.

"You know, had you just pull the trigger yesterday you wouldn't have been caught."

"Are you saying that was a mistake?" Luffy asked as he pointed his cocked gun straight at U.B.'s face. He then smiled. "Whenever you only have one shot left, it's always best to save it for the most opportune moment. It wasn't there. Nor is it here." With that, Luffy disabled the gun and they both left for the bay.

* * *

Water splashed from our steps as we waited under a bridge near the Dragoon. U.B. then saw that Luffy was looking at the El Dorado at the other side of the bay.

"We're going to steal that ship?"

"_Commandeer_. We're going to _commandeer_, that ship;" Luffy replied pointing to the nearby Dragoon. Luffy then turned to him. "Now listen, a question, or we'll all be doing this pointlessly. How far are you willing to go to save this girl?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good. No worries then. Now stand back." Luffy stated as her readied himself. "Gomu Gomu No, HOLD ON TO MY BACK NOW!" Luffy yell as his arms latched onto the Dragoon. U.B. quickly clung to Luffy back. "ROCKET!" Like a Slingshot, the two were launched into the air and landed on the crows-nest of the dragoon.

Luffy seem unfazed by the event, but U.B. was another matter. "**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?**" U.B. yelled.

"Oh, Guess I forgot to tell you, I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit, so I'm a Rubber-man." He stated. U.B. was stunted for a moment. He never met a Devil Fruit User before, or if he did, he never knew.

Shrugging it off, his only reply to Luffy's last action was this, "You know," he spoke, "that was either brilliant or insane."

"It's amazing how often those two get confused with one another;" Luffy replied.

After that, Luffy and U.B. Jumped down from the crow's-nest, U.B. had his sword drawn and Luffy with his pistol in hand. "Calm everyone!" Luffy shouted gaining the attention of the only seven people there, "Stay calm! We're taking over the ship!"

"**Aye! Avast!**" U.B. added pointing his sword. But it didn't have the intended effect. All the shipmates laughed and Luffy stared at him with a 'What-The-Fuck-Was-That?' look at him. The leader amongst them stepped forward.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men alone. You'll never make it out the bay alive." he said with a smirk tone.

"You forget one very important thing mate;" Luffy replied as he raised his pistol having it touch leader's nose and cocked it. "I'm Captain Monkey D. Luffy. _Savvy?_"

* * *

At the El Dorado's dock Marine soldiers were busy loading it up for the rescue mission when the second in command noticed something. "Commodore." Kaku nearby saw what he was looking at and pulled out his spyglass.

He saw the crew that was to be on the Dragoon on a rowboat with the captain wildly pointing to the leaving El Dorado. He pointed the spyglass to the Dragoon and sighed angrily. He saw U.B. trying to do something with the sails' ropes and Luffy shouting at him since he was doing something wrong. "Rash Mr. Burner, too rash. That is without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen;" he said speaking of Luffy.

A few minutes later U.B. came up to me at the steering wheel. "Here they come." he announced. Luffy turned to see the El Dorado catching up. He Grinned. All was going according to plan.

With the rowboat following the El Dorado, the soldiers were swinging aboard the still sailing Dragoon but to find no one. Kaku wasn't happy. "Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges!" Everyone rushed to search. It provided the perfect cover for both Luffy and U.B. to swing aboard the El Dorado, after which U.B. started to cut the ropes of the grappling hooks some of the soldiers used. They then set off. Shortly after Kaku noticed this. "Back to the El Dorado!" he shouted, but it was too late. They were already too far away for them to jump aboard. Luffy was at the Helm and waved his Straw-Hat at them.

"Thank you ever so much for helping us Commodore! We were sure to have a hell of a time getting away otherwise!" Luffy yelled then ducked as they started to shoot at him.

But Kaku wasn't finished yet. "Set topsails, and clean this mess."

"With the wind a quarter to stern we won't catch them."

"We don't need to catch them just get them in the range of the long nines."

"Hands! Run about! Pull out the guns!" The sailors then made way to fulfill their orders but all were hesitant. "We're to fire on our own ship?"

"I'd rather see her in the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Kaku replied grimly.

"Sir!" a random sailor shouted, "They've disabled the rudder chain!"

This became confirmed by the crushing of the rowboat after the sailors abandoned ship. Kaku sighed once more, but now in defeat. **Now** he was finished. His second in command however was impressed.

"That has to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Kaku then looked back up at the retreating El Dorado being driven by a pirate. His look was the very epitome of hated. "So it would seem."


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 6

By Wakback

* * *

"So my father had died on one of his voyages while I was still a boy growing up in a Little Isle in the East Blue. And after my mother died I came out here; looking for my father." U.B. was finishing sharpening his sword as the El Dorado went on its way.

"Good for you then;" Luffy said uninterested. They were both on top deck and Luffy was finishing up some final checks on the rigging of the ropes. Luffy went up to the final ropes near the helm as he followed Luffy deciding to get his point across point blank.

"My father, Marlo Burner, it was only after you heard my name you agreed to help me. That was all I wanted so I didn't question it. But I'm not stupid Luffy, You knew my father."

I sighed as I rose to meet him. "…I knew him, one of the few who knew him as Marlo Burner. Everyone else, if any at all remembered him as "Metal" or "Metal Marlo."

Luffy then left to the steering wheel leaving a confused U.B.. "Metal?"

"Yep. Good man. Great pirate. I swear you look just like him."

U.B. however wasn't happy with this. "That's not true! He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a Bloody pirate and a scallywag!"

"My Father, was not a pirate!" at this U.B. had unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Luffy. Luffy didn't even move.

"Put it away boy. It's not worth getting your butt handed to you again."

"You didn't beat me. You cheated. Had it been a fair fight, I would've killed you."

"Well, not much meaning for me to play fair then is there?"

With that, Luffy spun the helm and crouched down. U.B. was confused at first, and then he turned to his right just in time to be knocked in the gut by the beam of a sail. Now he was barely clinging to the beam over the water and Luffy rose taking his sword in hand from when he dropped it.

"Now, while you're just hanging there, listen well. Cause I'm about to teach you a lesson you'll never find in any schoolbook. No matter what the situation, whether it is your life, my life, or anyone else's life, there's always one set of rules that applies to them all. _What a man can do, and what a man can't do_. For instance, you can accept the fact the fact that your father was a good pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirating is in your blood boy, and you're just going to have to deal with that sooner or later. Now, me for instance. I can let you drown. But I can't bring in this ship to Tortuga all by meself. So now, you have a choice to make."

Luffy then spun the helm once more swinging the sail back across giving U.B. the right moment to drop onto the deck. He then looked up to see his own sword in Luffy's hands pointing at his face.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate," Luffy then flipped the sword to catch the blade pointing the handle to him, "or can you not?"

U.B. then grabbed the handle and asked a one-word question:

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

* * *

"Above all sad souls is the soul that has never experienced the fragrant bouquet of roses that is Tortuga. What do ya think of it?"

U.B. then looks to his left to see a man who was practically taking a shower of rum. "Give it time."

"I tell ya boy, if every single town be exactly like this one, there's not a single soul that would feel unwanted." They then noticed a Longhaired Redheaded, and angry, woman walking straight up to Luffy. "Jessica!"

**SMACK!**

"…Not sure I deserved that." Luffy turned to se she was replaced by a black haired black Woman. "Maria!"

"Who was she?"

"Who was who now?"

**SMACK!**

"…I might've deserved that."

* * *

**SPLASH!**

"Curse you for breathing ya slack jawed idiot!" Roronona Zoro was woken up by a bucket of cold water and woke to the smiling face of Monkey D. Luffy with two red handprints against the left cheek and one U.B. Burner. "Mother's love! Luffy! You know its best not to wake a man from sleeping! Its bad luck!"

"Ah, thankfully I know how to counter it. The one who did the waking buys the one who was sleeping a drink. The one who was sleeping off a hangover listened to a proposition being made by the one who did the waking."

"…Ok, that'll do it."

Luffy pulled him up and he was splashed again by a bucket of water thrown by U.B..

"God Damnit boy! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

He was about to retaliate but stopped in unwilling agreement. After all, he was sleeping in a pig-pen with a couple of actual pigs.

* * *

They were in one of the many endless pubs that have set shop in Tortuga and Luffy was coming back with two mugs full of rum. He carefully dodged any action of the bar fight that was occurring and stopped by U.B. who was near our seat. "Keep an eye out." This would give him something to do as Luffy talked with Zoro alone. He handed Zoro him mug and they began.

"So, what's this proposition of yours?" He then began to drink.

"I'm going after The Sunny." Zoro then coughed on his drink from shock. "I know where it's gonna be, and I'm gonna take it."

"Luffy, it's a fool's job, even for you. You know better than anyone the tales of the Thousand Sunny!"

"That's why I know what Wakback's up to. All I'm gonna need is a crew."

"From what I heard about Wakback, he's one to not listen to fools; much less bargain with one."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a fool… anymore."

Zoro just laughed at Luffy's statement, the day Luffy was not classified a fool anymore was the day he could walk in a 10 foot strait line and not get lost. "HA! Prove me wrong. What make's you think Wakback will give up his ship to you?"

"Well, let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

U.B. noticed the familiar term he used and tucked it into the back of his mind. As for Zoro, his eyes just squinted in confusion. Luffy shook his head to U.B.. He was still confused. Luffy shook his head even more fiercely. He still didn't get it. Then he pointed his head straight for U.B. as Luffy's head vibrated in frustration. He finally got it and looked to him who had a drunken butt ugly lady sliding up to him.

"The kid?"

Luffy nodded. "That is the son of 'Metal Marlo' Burner."

Zoro grinned as he eyed U.B. for a second time "...Is he now?" Now some drunk, ugly man shot a dirty look to U.B. as he drug the same ugly woman away. " 'Leverage' you say. 'I feel a change in the wind' I say. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors here as crazy as you."

"You know all to well that that's impossible my friend." Luffy then raised my mug. "_Take what you can!_"

"_Give nothing back!_"

They then slammed their mugs against each other's, and drank them dry.


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 7

By Wakback

* * *

While plans were being made in Tortuga, plans on the Thousand Sunny were about to be revealed. Moonlight overflowed the sky and air. In it, Orange, who was still in her nightgown, waited in a guestroom when she turned to the opening door. Entering were Mage and Soge, a rose red dress in Mage's hands.

"You'll be dining with the captain tonight; and he requests you wear this," Mage spoke.

"Well you can tell Captain Wakback that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

At this both men had a smile that didn't seem too innocent. "He said you'd say that. He also says that if that be the case, then you'll be dining with the crew, and you'll be Naked."

* * *

Much to the demise of the men's urge for lust, Orange was now in the captain's quarters with the rose red dress on. She now sat at the table, silently cutting her leg of pig. There, all across the table were foods and drink that slightly shifted with the rock of the boat. Wakback, who sat not too far from her at the end of the table, chuckled.

"Miss Burner, you're among pirates. Manners don't exist here."

Orange shifted her eyes to Wakback's smiling bony face, seeing that he wasn't joking. And, seeing as how that she didn't eat at all so far today, she took the pig leg in her hand and tore in it like a tiger eating his meal. Wakback's eyes shifted at bit at the sight of this to a veiled look of greed. He grabbed a bottle of wine as it slid across him as the boat swayed, then poured a healthy portion of it into a cup as it slid back. He then took the cup and offered it to her.

"Please, try the wine."

Orange took the cup and drunk deeply, Wakback's look not changing a bit. He picked up a green apple that he gathered for special occasions, and held it to her.

"And an Apple."

Something then clicked in Orange's mind as she dropped the piece of bread she tore from. "…It's poisoned!"

"Naw," Wakback sighed with a look of humor on his face. "There's no sense in killing you."

"Then release me, you have your medallion, I'm of no more use to you."

Wakback chuckled and reached into his Jacket. He pulled out the medallion, dangling it in his fingers as the nearby pet monkey that sat on his perch paused his chewing of a grape. He spoke in a low tone. "…You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"No. _It's Aztec gold_. One of 882 idenical pieces delivered in a stone chest to the conquistador Cortez himself. It was blood money, paid to stop him from slaughtering their people. But he wasn't satisfied. He took all of it and still killed them. So the Gods placed a terrible curse on the chest to punish any for their greed. '_Whomsoever takes but one piece from the chest, shall be punished for all eternity._'"

"… I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Wakback."

"Aye," Wakback then got up and started to walk around the room as he continued the story. "That's exactly what I thought when I first heard the tale. Buried on the island of the dead that cannot be found except by those who know where it is. We found it all right. Treasure was common like furniture in a room. And there, like a crown jewel, was the chest the gold inside. And we took it all! We spent them, thrown them away on food, drink, and pleasurable company."

Wakback now took an even deeper tone. "But the more we spent our claim, the quicker we came to realize the gold would not satisfy. The drink wouldn't satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and even the most pleasurable of company could not wear our lust. We're cursed men, Miss Burner. Compelled by greed we were. But now, _were consumed by it._"

It was then that the monkey started to howl like it saw the devil himself in front of him. Wakback then went to it and petted it, calming it down, and handed it the medallion in its little paws. The monkey then ran off through a hole in the wall installed in the door. Orange however, had taken this time to hide a steak knife in her napkin on her lap. Wakback then continued his story.

"…But there is one way to end our suffering. We must collect all the scattered 882 pieces and return them to the chest with the thief's blood on each piece. The blood to be repaid. For 10 years, we've been searching for the pieces, and always failing to find one certain piece that was sent off by one of our now dead crewmates. We thought we would never be freed. But now, thanks to you, we have the final piece."

Now, if Orange wasn't at least frightened, she certainly was now. "A-And the blood to be repaid?"

At this, he gave a malicious grin. "That's why there's no sense to kill you. ...**Yet.**"

And now, Orange was scared like hell. Wakback then held his palm out offering a certain something to her. "Apple?"

Orange smacked his hand away and pulled the knife out in a threatening manner trying to get to the door. But no matter how she stepped, Wakback blocked her path. She then went and stabbed him straight into his heart. She then stood back, her eyes wide and mouth open with fear. Wakback looked down to the knife, the handle sticking out of his chest, but not a drop of blood had shown. He pulled the knife out, pulling a gasp from Orange. There was the knife, the blade thickly caked with his blood, but Wakback was standing as if nothing had happened.

"I'm curious Miss Burner. After killing me, what was it that you planed on doing next?"

Orange was just still shocked and ran out the door, but then wished she didn't. She now looked at the bodies of the crew, but the were rotten skeleton forms, the clothes tattered and torn like the ship's sails, hair strands hung loose from their skulls, and the only flesh there was were their eyes. She turned again and screamed. Shrieking in her face was a similar skeleton monkey with the dangling medallion in its bony paws. She ran back to the room and was grabbed by Wakback who stayed out of the night and turned her to see the cursed crew.

"Look Miss Burner! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! As you can see, we are no longer alive so we cannot die, but neither are we dead."

He then turned her to him and they slowly stepped closer to the moonlight. And now he had a look of anger on his face. "For too long I've been starving to death, and haven't died! For too long have I had a thirst, unable to be quenched." Now his look became one of sadness and desperation as he recalled the past. "I feel nothing! Not the wind on my face, the spray of the sea," he then reached his hand out towards Orange and she gasped, as it turned skeleton-like in the moonlight, "or the warmth of a woman skin."

Now he stepped fully into the moonlight becoming a full skeletal figure. She looked into his eyes only to find them not there anymore, but it was clear that he could still see. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Burner. _You're in one._"

* * *

It is now morning on one of the many docks of Tortuga. Luffy, Zoro, and U.B. now stand before a lengthy line of raga-bout sailors.

"Feast your eyes captain!" Zoro said with pride. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, each one worth his salt," Luffy then turned his gaze down onto a small 'boy' who was a really a little reindeer with a pink hat and walked on two legs, name: Tony Tony Chopper "and crazy to boot."

"This, is your able-bodied crew?" U.B. asked with disbelief. They then stood before a certain pirate with a Parrot on his shoulder.

"You sailor!" Luffy shouted addressing him.

"Sherms." Zoro informed.

"Mr. Sherms! Are you willing to follow all of my commands despite any doubt, fear, or any other force before any challenge and even death itself?" Luffy asked in one breath. He didn't answer. "Mr. Sherms! Answer!"

Zoro spoke again. "Uh, He's a mute sir, poor man got his tongue cut out," Sherms then opened his mouth displaying the absence of tongue. Luffy chewed his own tongue behind a disgusted face in gratitude of his own luck. "So he trained the Parrot to talk for him. Nobody's quite figured out how."

Luffy turned about to leave, but then turned back. "...Mr. Sherms's Parrot. Same Question."

"Squawk! Wind at the Sail! Wind at the Sail!"

"Most of us figure that means yes."

"Of course it does!" Luffy then turned to U.B. "Happy?"

"Well you've proven they're crazy."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a new female voice shouted.

The three turned towards the direction and walk to the person that spoke out loud. There at the end of the dock was someone with their head down and a hat covering their hair and hiding their face. Luffy flipped the hat off of her head and out poured Orange hair.

"Nami!"

**SMACK!**

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" U.B. asked.

"No, that one I deserved."

"Where's My BOAT!" Nami yelled.

"Well I-"

**SMACK!**

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back!"

"But you didn't!"

"…You'll get another one!" She quickly raised her hand as Luffy covered his face in fear of being slapped again. "I Will…"

"…You'll get another one!" U.B. assured.

"Another one!" Luffy said joyously agreeing with him.

"A better one!"

"A better one!"

"That one." U.B. spoke while pointing.

"What one?"

He pointed again. Now, all eyes landed on the El Dorado.

"**THAT ONE!**" Luffy hissed through his teeth.

All eyes came back to Luffy as U.B. smirked in triumph. Luffy frowned knowing that Nami won't take anything else for an answer now.

"Aye!" Luffy spoke with effort happiness. "_That one. _What say ye?"

"Aye!" all sailors shouted. Sherms's Parrot just crowed, "Anchors away!" Zoro then came up to Luffy.

"You know it's bad luck to bring a woman onboard a ship."

Luffy turned his eyes to the sky, already knowing what was to come. "Believe you me Zoro. It'd be far worse luck not to." Luffy left for the ship behind the sailors. U.B. and Zoro however were trying to see what he saw. All they saw was one small cloud far on the opposite direction of where we were to go. The calm before the storm one might say.

* * *

A couple hours later, they were barely moving the ship as they went against a storm in full bloom. U.B. and Zoro barely grasping the ropes to keep the sail steady, Chopper dangled on a rope beside them. Luffy was at the Helm with his compass in hand and Nami by his side, he saw it pointing in a different direction from where they were. Quickly, he sharply spun the Helm putting them on the right course. After being swept away by a wave, U.B., Chopper, and Zoro scrambled back to the ropes.

"How are we supposed to find an island that can't be found with a compass that doesn't point north?" U.B. shouted above the storm to Zoro whom was beside him and Chopper.

"Aye! The compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north now are we?"

Luffy spun the wheel once more as Nami yelled at him to get her voice above the winds. "We should drop canvas Luffy!"

"He can hold a bit longer!"

"What's in that empty head of yours that's put you in such a good mood!"

Luffy grinned. "We're catching up."

* * *

Orange looked out the ships window, now at a calm grasp of what was going on. She looked at the entryway of a cave where much pain and suffering began. The door opened behind her to reveal Soge, Mage, Jyabura and Gin.

"Time to go Kitty."

On the deck, they tied her hands together. Wakback then clasped the medallion around her neck.

They traveled by boat as they entered the cave, with Wakback standing at the head of the first boat. The ceremony has begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 8

By Wakback

* * *

Unsettling fog shrouded the way as the El Dorado plowed its way through the final stretch to the island. The entire area had many wrecked ship parts jetting out from the surface in a wild manner that it looked pretty much like a Ship graveyard. Fittingly, Sherm's Parrot who was on one of the many ropes cawed out "Squawk! Dead men tell no tales." It was so; well… tensing that even Zoro himself was in a bit of unnerved. The only one not affected was Luffy as he looked on his compass, which was spinning around wildly, which was a sign that they had arrived. He closed it and tucked it back into one of his pockets and continued steering the ship.

As for the rest of the crew, they were all at the sides of the ship, unable to see much because of the fog. Zoro, who was with U.B. on one side, looked at the many ships and sighed.

"It's kinda unsettling to me how many people died here." They then left to prepare for what was to come. U.B. however, had something that was nagging at the back of his mind. "Zoro, how did Luffy get that compass?"

"Ah, nothing much is known about him. But all are sure that it involves the part of his life before showed up in Tortuga with a plan to go after the treasure of the _Isla de Muerta_. That was when I first met him back when he was the captain of the Thousand Sunny." Zoro then took out her flask and brought the rum to his lips. He then noticed two things: 1. U.B.'s look of surprise, and 2, that he spoke more than he should have. So he did the only thing he could do. He drank deeply.

"Hmm..." U.B. looked to Luffy still at the helm. "He forgot to mention that."

"Ah, that's the way Luffy is these days. Always playing things closer to the vest. And a hard-learned lesson it was. You see, three days out to sea his first mate comes up to him saying that if everything is to be an equal share, then that should mean the location as well. So Luffy gives it up. That night, they mutinied. Out manned more than he ever was he had no choice but to give up. They marooned him on an island, left him for dead. But not before he went mad with the heat."

"Oh! So that's what's with the whole," U.B. then performed the similar sway that a drunken man always acted.

"Reasons got nothing to do with. Now U.B., what you have to keep in mind is that when a pirate is marooned they leave him with only two things. A canteen of water, and a pistol with only one shot. Either an average bullet or a sea-stone bullet, depending on who's being marooned. Now, that one shot's not going to help with hunting or rescuing, but after weeks on end of starving and thirst," he then put his pointer finger to her head in a suicide gun fashion, "that pistol starts to look real friendly. But! Somehow, Luffy was able to get off that island and he still has that one shot. And he's only going to use that one shot for one thing alone. Doing in his mutinous first mate."

"Wakback."

"Aye."

Now, it's safe to say that U.B. has gotten real into the story. Now, he wants a loose end tied. "So, how'd he get off that island?"

"Well I'll tell ya. He went out into the water and stayed there for three days and nights. Somehow all kinds of sea animals came to him over that time, like a grace from God. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, strapped them together and made a raft."

Now, U.B. was lost in belief. "Sea turtles?"

"Aye, Sea turtles."

"…What did he use for rope?"

Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but no answer came. They then looked up in shock to see Luffy standing over them. "…Human hair. But you don't want to know where. Anchors away!" A chorus of ayes came forth and all went to work. "As for U.B. and myself, we're going a shore."

Luffy then started to walk away till Zoro came before him. "Captain? …What if the worst happens?"

"…Keep to the code."

"...Aye aye sir!"

* * *

Orange was rushed through the torch lit cavern ways as the pass finally opened up to a large cave. She was shocked to see all the treasure. Gold, trinkets, clothes, chests, everything was just like how Wakback described it. And there, like the crown jewel Wakback said it was, was the stone chest that sat upon the largest pile of or and treasure. As she was shoved to the chest, all the pirates were cheering in excitement as they tossed more and more treasure onto the ever-growing piles.

"Ten years of holding swag!" Mage shouted holding up one end of an unlocked trunk.

"And we'll finally get to spend it!" Soge shouted back holding the other end.

They then dumped it, pouring out the women's clothes that were in the trunk onto the floor, Soge picking up a parasol that was among them.

"Once the curse is gone, we'll be rich men!" Mage said in appeased hope. "And we'll finally get you a new set of goggles and a new mask instead of that old broken one."

"This thing is starting to fall apart on me." Soge said in sadness as he fingered the cracks on his mask.

"Stop touchin' it!" Mage said as he smacked Soge's hand with his. They then looked over at Jyabura who had stopped to growl at them with disgust at having to work with them.

* * *

With Luffy sitting at the front of the boat holding out a lit lantern and U.B. rowing, they made there way into the passageways into the cave.

"So what was that that you mentioned? The code."

"The pirate's code. Two of the greatest pirates of all of time created these rules for the pirate kind, for even the dishonorable have honor amongst themselves."

"And…what does the code say?"

"For these kind of situations, _'anyone who's falls behind,'_" Luffy nodded his head to a skeleton laying on the side shore with an old sword going through it, "_'is left behind.'_"

"There's honor amongst thieves, but there isn't any heroes?"

"You know, for a man who isn't too happy about pirates, you're sure on your way to becoming one."

"What? What do you mean I'm becoming a pirate?"

"Well just look at what you've done lately. You sprung a man from prison." He counted each reason on his fingers as he mentioned them. "You've commandeered a ship of the Marines with said man, went out of the drinking capitol of the world with a rag-about crew from Tortuga and setoff to an unknown island," he then trailed his fingers over the water's surface pointing out the gold on the underwater grounds, "and your completely obsessed with treasure."

At that point they landed on the shore entrance that was about on the opposite end of the main entrance. Luffy went up to a hole that could serve as an entrance to the main cave. U.B. however, was still ticked.

"How am I obsessed with treasure? I could care less about gold coins or money."

Luffy then looked to him from his viewing point. "Not all treasure is silver and gold boy."

Luffy looked back through the hole as U.B. joined him. There before them, amongst the many treasures, were all the members of the crew. Wakback was on the biggest pile of treasure with the stone chest on top, and behind the chest, was Orange.

"Gentlemen! The time has come!"

**"YEAH!"**

"Our freedom is now!"

**"YEAH!"**

"Our punishment is near its end!"

**"YEAH!"**

"For Ten years we've been tested, and each one of us, has proven our worth a hundred times!"

**"YEAH!"**

"And a hundred times again!"

**"YEAH!"**

"Punished we were! A punishment, disproportional to our crime!"

**"YEAH!"**

"And here it is!" Wakback then kicked the lid off of the chest, revealing the hundreds of coins that he ran his fingers over. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself! Every piece we took, we have returned. Safe for this!" he shouted pointing at the medallion hanging around Orange's neck. U.B. didn't take it easy. He was about to move when Luffy grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down. "Not yet. Wait, wait until the opportune moment." He then walked off. U.B. stared before following.

"And when's that? When it's most profit to you?"

Luffy stopped, getting impatient, then came right up to his face. "Boy? Question. Have I given you a reason not to trust me? Now, I know this is hard for you, but stay here, and don't do anything _stupid_." He then ran off.

"And who amongst us has paid our debt?"

**"US!"**

"And who has yet to pay?"

**"HER!"**

Luffy went off to another entrance, ready to make his move. Then he heard footsteps that weren't his own. He turned around to have U.B. smack him in the face with an oar.

"Sorry Luffy," U.B. said to Luffy's unconscious form, "but I'm not going to be your leverage."

"You know the first thing I'm going to do when the curse is lifted?" Wakback asked the frightful Orange, "Eat a whole bunch of Green Apples."

He then shoved her head downward as he picked up a rusty knife from the chest and the crew chanted '_HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO…_'

"Begun by blood, by blood undone."

He then tore off the medallion placing it in the open palm of Orange and sliced a long cut on that palm. Now, Orange was happy with the fact that she wasn't sliced on the neck like she expected, but the palm?

"That's it?" she asked after gasping from the pain.

Wakback surprisingly smiled. "Waste not, what not. You don't deserve to die."

He then held Orange fist over the chest and everything was quiet. He opened her palm, and the bloodied medallion fell into the chest.

Wakback lifted his head up with his eyes closed, waiting to feel again. After a moment of silence…

"Did it work?" Gin asked?

"I don't feel any different." Mr. 9 replied.

"How do we tell?" Soge asked.

Wakback rolled his eyes.

**BANG!**

Mage looked in shock at the new bullet hole in his chest from Wakback's smoking pistol.

"...You're not dead!" Gin said in shock.

"No." Mage agreed in relief and happiness, then disappointment and anger. "…He shot me!"

"The curse is still upon us!" Mr. 9 shouted in anger.

Wakback looked at the bloodied blade. The did it exactly like he was supposed to, they had gathered all the rest of the coins, they even made sure not to steal any of them again. So what went wrong? Then it clicked. He turned to Orange. And grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You! Your father! What was his name? Was **you father Marlo Burner?**"

"No." she bluntly answered.

"Then where's his child?" He then picked up the same medallion for emphasis, "The child who went from the East Blue ten years ago? The child whose veins run the blood of Marlo Burner?"

When Orange didn't answer, he just smacked her causing her face and she fell to the water's edge, the medallion landing just a hand's reach from her head.

"You two!" Jyabura barked getting the attention of Mage and Soge. "You've brought us the wrong person!"

"W-w-wait!" Soge stammered, "She had the medallion, she's of proper age!"

As they began to argue, U.B. breached the water's surface quietly, covered Orange's mouth with his hand, startling her, and silently motioned her to come. Orange quickly grabbed the medallion and followed suit.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Mr. 9 shouted at Wakback.

"I won't be taking accusations from anyone Mr. 9!"

"Then who's to blame?" Gin shouted, "Every decision you've made has led us from bad, to worse!"

"It was you who sent Metal to the depths!" an anonymous pirate added.

"And it was you who brought us here in the first place!" Jyabura added while drawing his cocked pistols causing everyone to ready any weapon they had as well. Wakback went and drew his own sword.

"If anyone _really_ wants to challenge me, then by all means, come forth." Not surprisingly, no one did.

"…I say we cut her throat, and spill all her blood. Just in case" Gin suggested.

Wakback then heard a howl. He turned his head to his pet Monkey that was crying out and pointing towards the entrance. He widened his eyes and turned. There was no girl, but more importantly…

**"SHE'S TAKEN THE MEDALLION! AFTER HER! I WANT THAT MEDALLION!"**

Every one of them raced through the cavern ways and to the boats, but to their surprise, "There are no oars here!"

Wakback was still at the chest thinking how close he was. "Now, she deserves to die."

Meanwhile, coming from a different passage, was a bewildered and dazed Luffy holding the oar that hit him like a walking stick. He went along and stopped at the faces of a surprised Soge and Mage.

"You!" Mage said in disbelief, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You mean I'm not?" Luffy asked in amazement, he then turned to see cocked pistols pointing at him. He turned again to see the same thing. "...Oh Crap."

"…Parliament." Luffy shouted. They all just stared confusingly. "Uh…party?" still nothing. "Oh, damnit, what was that bloody word? Parsnip, parsley, parting…"

"Parley?" Soge offered.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parrrrrrleeeeeeey!"

"Parley?" Mage asked Soge through gritted teeth, "Damn to the blazes the man who thought up parley!"

Luffy lowered Mage's pistol a bit, "That would be the people of Water 7."

* * *

The oars that made up an emergency line back to the El Dorado done by U.B. and Luffy served their purpose quite well. With Orange coming on board first, she looked to her dismay…

"Not more Pirates."

"Welcome aboard Miss Kaino."

"…Mr. Roronoa?"

Orange looked at her welcomer as U.B. came up behind her. Zoro was the only one who noticed.

"Where's Luffy?"

"Luffy? As in Monkey D. Luffy?" Orange asked in disbelief that U.B. would team up with that Pirate Bastard.

"He fell behind."

"…Keep to the code." Zoro reminded them. "Raise anchors and set sail!"

Wakback made his way through the crowd to see that indeed, Luffy was there alive and well. Luffy waved his fingers as a hello.

"How the Bloody hell did you get off that island?"

"When you left me alone on that god forsaken spit of land, you made a terrible mistake. A mistake that many have made before, and that hundreds more shall make later."

"And just what mistake was that?"

"Simple Rocko. I'm _Captain_ Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Well," he said with a smile, "rest assured that I won't be making that mistake again." He turned to his eager crew. "Gentlemen, you all remember _Captain_ Monkey D. Luffy? …Kill him."

As pistols were being raised and cocked, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

At once all of them stopped, Wakback stopping in mid step as he battled in his mind for a couple of seconds. "Hold your Fire!" All of the men lowered their guns in disgust and anger. Wakback wasn't any happier as he turned to Luffy. "You know whose blood we need?"

Luffy smiled. "I know whose blood you need."


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 9

By Wakback

* * *

Orange and U.B. were in the hull at a table, wrapping a bandage around Orange's palm.

"Here," U.B. said as he grabbed the remainder of the bandage, "Allow me."

"Thank you."

"You said you gave Wakback my name instead of yours. Why?"

"…It was the only thing that came to mind." She then gasped, as U.B. was a bit too rough in wrapping.

"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough."

"No. I mean yes, they are but…" U.B. did the knot for the bandage, "but don't stop" she finished.

U.B.'s fingers lingered on her hand, and then moved one hand to hold a part of the medallion's chain that Orange had around her neck. U.B. pulled on the chain until his hands came to the coin, starting to remember it faintly.

"It's yours," Orange whispered. She then pulled the chain off as U.B. held the coin closer.

"I thought I lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." he spoke softly as the memories came flowing back. He then frowned. "Why'd you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." She said in slight guilt. U.B.'s eyes widened as he remembered some certain words Luffy had said.

"It's not your blood they need. It's my father's blood. **My** blood." He then clenched his fist, the medallion in it. "The blood of a pirate."

"U.B., I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

He then slammed his hand palm down, the medallion under it. Orange was in shock as she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She then left to the stairs to the upper deck leaving U.B. to himself.

* * *

"So, let me see if I got this straight," Wakback spoke to Luffy. They were on the Sailing Sunny and they were in Wakback's captains quarters as they discussed there deal; the unnamed Monkey on Wakback's shoulder. "You want to leave me on an island with absolutely nothing but a name and your word that it's the one that I need as I watch you sail away on my ship?" he asked with veiled anger.

Luffy dragged his feet off of the table between both of them as Luffy stood. "No. What I want is to leave you on an _abandoned_ island with absolutely nothing at all, have you watch away me sailing on _my_ ship, and then I shout the name back to you."

"Yes, but that still leaves me with the problem about the fact that I'm standing on a beach with but a name and your word that it's the one I need. Your word, might I add, has never been all too trustable in many past positions."

"Rocko, my friend, my compadre, my amigo, has my reputation really been that bad? What have I done? ...Ya know, if you hadn't pulled that mutineer on me, I'd most likely have a hand in that curse as well." Luffy stated with a humored tone. Luffy then grabbed one of the apples in the basket that was in the center of the table and took a big bite. "Mmmm, now that's good." To say the least, Wakback was on the verge of cutting Luffy's rubber face off. Before he got that chance, Jyabura entered the room.

"Captain! We're coming up on the El Dorado!"

The Monkey howled and ran through the open door with Wakback following and Luffy right behind him.

Wakback arrived at the Helm as he took out a spyglass. He looked at the not too far off ship as it was suddenly replaced by the close up look of Luffy's face.

"I've got an idea here Wakback." He lowered the spyglass to give him a better pissed off look at Luffy. "How about we wave up a white flag of truce, I go on over to the ship, and then I negotiate the return of your medallion aye? What'd you say to that?"

Wakback then had a smile go across his bony face. "Luffy, my friend, can't you see? This is exactly why you lost Sunny. People are easier to search when dead. Take him to the brig."

Jyabura then took Luffy by the shoulders and dragged him away. Meantime Wakback looked down at his hand. In it was a half eaten Green Apple that Luffy had placed in Hand during their talk. He then chucked it into the ocean out of anger.

* * *

Orange arose from the hull to see the commotion that begun. Everyone was moving about as Zoro shouted orders.

"Let loose all sails! In this condition, it'll carry them all!"

"What's going on?" Orange asked.

"The Sunny!" Nami shouted from the Helm. "He's gaining on us!"

"What?" Orange shouted, "But this is the fastest ship in the Grand Line!"

Chopper then landed from securing an above rope next to him. "You can tell them that after they've caught us!"

Orange looked out the back of the ship and saw it to be true. The Thousand Sunny, with fog following it like a cape, was arriving, and arriving fast. Then she got an idea.

"Nami! This ship is shallower in comparison right?"

"…Yes?" she said confused.

"Then can we evade them with those shores over there?" she asked pointing to a distanced island. Zoro saw this and smiled.

"We don't need long, just long enough."

Nami grimed, but went with this anyway. "Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" she shouted. Then Chopper rose on the ropes.

"Listen everyone!" he shouted, "Anything that we can lose, have it lost!"

* * *

Jyabura shoved Luffy into a cell and left. Luffy looked down at the slightly flooded floor. "…Apparently there's a leak." He then spotted a hole in the hull wall and came to it. Now he didn't expect to see much of anything, so you can imagine his surprise as a barrel floated by.

Plenty more were drifting out of the ship, only to be swept by the tide or crushed by the Sunny. Wakback smirked as he figured out what they were trying to do. No one has yet to escape Rocko Wakback.

"Haul out the main brace! Ready the guns! And pull out the sweeps!" he commanded saying the last with pure evil.

The shipmen opened up the cannon covers, ready to attack. Just one final touch left. The Jolly Roger flag fluttered in the breeze as it rose.

* * *

Back on the El Dorado, they were still throwing away many barrels left. U.B. rose from the hull to see this and looked to the back the ship. There was the Thousand Sunny. But what's worse was that now it was gaining speed faster then normal, adding to their speed. They couldn't outrun them now. He subconsciously placed his foot on a cannon that was about to be tossed.

"We're going to need that."

He came to the Helm with the other men, as Nami looked the Sunny that was now only a couple of stone tosses away.

"It was a good plan while it lasted."

"Zoro!" U.B. shouted, "We have to make a stand. We have to fight!"

Zoro was in between a look of shock and pondering, while Nami's was just shock.

"Load the guns!" U.B. continued.

"With what?" Nami asked hopelessly.

"Anything! Everything we got left."

Zoro now made up his mind as he turned to the crew. "Load the guns! Caste shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!"

Orange then turned to U.B.. He had already left. Below deck the crew was loading the cannons with anything. Zoro was wondering what madness this was as he looked at a couple of crewmates loading one with silverware. He drank the last of his Rum before the flask was taken away by Chopper beside him and tossed it into the cannon.

* * *

Nami continued to steer as she heard Zoro shout.

"The Sunny's going to come up on port quarter!" He shouted as she came back to the wheel, U.B. and Orange following. "He'll blast us while we get no opening."

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Everyone turned in surprise to Orange's idea. Orange thought they looked for another reason. "Starboard side!"

"…Well there's always the element of surprise," U.B. said agreeing.

"You're crazy!" Nami shouted. "You both are!"

"YEAH! Crazy like Luffy!" Zoro said with a crazed tone. "Lower the starboard anchor!" He shouted. The crew definitely was as unconvinced as Nami was. "Do it! Or we'll load you into the cannons!"

That got them moving. The anchor was dropped and pieces of wood broke off from the sudden jolt of sticking to the ocean floor and veered.

"Let it go!" Orange shouted to Nami who then backed off as the wheel spun rapidly.

* * *

Wakback then dropped his mouth in surprise. "They're countering! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Wakback shouted to Jyabura. He nodded and barked out the commands. The response was instant as the ship turned so that each side of the boats was less than a yard away.

"Keep us steady!" U.B. spoke to Zoro as he passed with a grappling hook in hand. Meanwhile downwards, many members of both crews were shouting battle cries at each other through the cannon openings. The tension builds as Wakback unsheathes his bone-sword. At once, three cries rang out.

**"NOW!"**

**"FIRE!"**

**"FIRE ALL!"**

The cannons fired and just as fast wood splintering from hits on both boats. Luffy ducked down as a cannon shot through the hole he was looking through.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

Luffy then paused as he looked at what was shot. He raised his eyebrow as he picked up what looked like Zoro's flask. He opened it up and drank. Of course, he got nothing. He stomped on the ground in anger and them his eye widened in amazement. There, where the cell door's lock once was, was nothing more than burnt metal. Luffy opened the door wide open as he smiled.

Meanwhile, Mage looked to his right to see the spoon stuck in the wall. He then looked to his Left to see Soge with a fork stuck in his Mask. He pulled it out, accidentally pulling off apart of his mask as well. They both looked back to the opening where plenty other silverware was stuck in the wall. It's official. They've seen everything.

* * *

The battle continued to rage on and escalate as U.B. and Orange were firing rifles while Zoro was fighting with his three swords.

"We could use another idea Orange!" Zoro asked.

"Your turn!" she shouted back.

"What we need is an Ace up our sleeve." Zoro muttered.

"…A what?" U.B. asked.

"An Ace up our sleeve is a term used for an emergency winning method, like Luffy always has."

"Then we'll give them her!" Nami spoke aiming her pistol to Orange's neck.

"She's not what they're after."

Orange then clasped for it, only to touch flesh. "The medallion."

At this, U.B. dived below the decks, his feet landing in a splash on the flooded floor. And he then saw what spelled bad news. The table had turned over; losing the medallion that was left there in the process.

* * *

Soon the Sunny's crew started to take a page from the El Dorado's crew as Soge and Mage loaded a bolo into a cannon. The bolo was fired and it took out the mast of the El Dorado, causing massive destruction to both the ship and a few unlucky crewmembers.

Meanwhile back on the Sunny, Wakback was ready. "Men! Grapples at the ready! Prepare to board!" The mast then finished falling and it landed partly on the Sunny next to Wakback. "Kill them all men! Go straight for the powder magazines! And remember: **BRING ME THAT MEDALLION!**"

At this, the monkey ran off as well as other pirates onto the ship. It was pure chaos as more and more people were killed off, more shots were fired, and Mr. 9 and Gin got below deck. They were pouring a thin line of gunpowder to all the barrels that were stocked together for a big bang.

Luffy came aboard deck and went to the ship's edge wondering how to cross without getting attention. Then he saw an angry pirate that was swinging back after failing to get across. Luffy grabbed the rope and it caused the pirate to let go and fall into the ocean.

"Thanks."

Luffy then swung across and slammed into a pirate that was attacking Nami. Luffy screamed as he swung back and forth between the ships until he landed next to a battle ready Zoro.

"Luffy!"

Luffy then handed him his flask. "It's empty."

Luffy then ran off as Zoro picked up his swords again attacking another attacker. "**ONIGIRI!**" yelled Zoro as he slashed the attacking pirates.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hull, the fall from the mast caused U.B. to be stuck down in the hull. Plus it caused a leak in the hull, and it already flooded up to his chest. He was still trying to get attention to get out when he heard a cry. On the other side was Wakback's Monkey, the medallion in its wet paw. It then ran off.

Above, Orange knocked away another pirate. Then someone grabbed her shoulder. The pirate was about to bring his hand down on her when someone grabbed the blade. They both looked shocked to see who it was.

"Ya know that's not very nice." Luffy said. He then punched the pirate into the into the ocean. He then shoved Orange down as a flurry of bullets misfired onto them. He then turned her head to face him.

"Where's the medallion?"

"You Bastard!" she shouted as she launched her fist at him.

Luffy grabbed it shocking her, and he smiled at the bandage covering her cut. "Where's U.B.?"

Orange then looked even more shock as she raced for the entrance. She looked down through the holes to see the wet U.B. trapped. But she was then grabbed and dragged away by two pirates. Meanwhile, Luffy saw the Monkey making its way back to the Sunny. "Monkey!" Luffy raced after it onto the mast as he reached out to grab it. He stopped as he saw what the Monkey was perched on. Or rather, whom it was perched on.

"Why thank you Luffy." Wakback said, the medallion in hand.

"Your welcome." Luffy spoke smiling.

"Not you. We named the Monkey Luffy."

"…Oh."

"Men! Our hope is restored!" Wakback shouted, enticing a large cheer from the cursed crew.

* * *

Wakback fingered the medallion in his hand as the surviving crewmembers including Luffy were tied to the stern of the Thousand Sunny; which was now a safe distance away from the El Dorado.

"If any of you even thinks the word 'parley', you'll be hanged by your own entrails!" Mage shouted at them.

Orange however just slipped out of the ropes just in time to see the El Dorado get blown sky high. There were cheers and gasps from all as Mew's rage began to build inside her. She then launched at Wakback. "You sick, twisted-"

Wakabck had grabbed her hands preventing her from attacking. "Welcome back _Miss Kaino_. You had advantage of us last time, but now it's time you returned the favor."

"Wakback!"

"U.B.!" Orange cried out with joy! But confused as to why he had Luffy's pistol in his hand and pointing at his own head.

"She goes free!"

To say the least, Wakabck looked slightly confused. "What's in your head boy?"

"She goes free!" he repeated.

"You've only one shot, and we can't die."

U.B. then looked to Luffy as he had his hands in a praying manner whispering "pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid, pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid, pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid, pleasedon'tdoanythingstupid!"

He then jumped to the boat's edge and cocked the pistol that was pointed at his neck. "You can't. I can."

"LIKE THAT!" Luffy Shouted.

"Who do you think you are boy?" Wakback asked.

Luffy then slipped out of the ropes and ran to him. "Nobody! He's absolutely nobody! He's a…long, distant, cousin of mine. Very good singing voice though! _He's gay_." Luffy said whispering the final sentence to Wakback.

"My name is U.B. Burner!" he shouted as Luffy's face fell to a defeated one. Now, there's no hope left. "I'm the son of Metal Marlo Burner! His blood runs through me, and unless you meet my demands, I'll shoot myself and all your hopes will be lost to Davy Jones's Locker."

Wakback's shocked bony face went back to being neutral as his voice stood firm. "Name your terms Mr. Burner."

"Orange goes free."

"Yes we got that, anything else?"

He then looked to Luffy as he was pointing rapidly at himself and his crew. "And the crew! That they are not harmed."

Luffy's face fell again while Wakback smiled. "Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 10

By Wakback

* * *

The nearby island that once served as a possible salvation, now only brought possible death as it was in the general direction of the plank now jetting out from the ship. On the plank was a very scared Orange as the rest of the crew was shouting at her with all their swords drawn. But that didn't mean U.B. couldn't shout despite being firmly held back by the numerous pirates.

"Wakback you lying Bastard! You said she'd go free!"

"Don't you dare challenge my honor boy!" Wakback shouted back. "We agreed that she would go free, and she is. You just failed to mention when or where." Wakback then turned his attention back to Orange. "Although it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, doesn't it boys?" The crew laughed in agreement before Wakback extended his hand out. "So I'll be taking that dress back thank you."

"...Perverts." she muttered as she chucked it into Wakback's bony face. He then held it to his cheek.

"Ooh, it's still warm."

Orange then stood at the plank and slowly edged her way out as she turned to face U.B. one last time. Jyabura was getting impatient looking at this lovely Dovey crap. "TOO LONG!" Jybura shouted as he stomped on the plank causing Orange to fall off. Everybody was laughing and Luffy faked laughed with them before he was shoved to the Plank where Wakback waited.

"I thought we were finished with all this!" Luffy stated with his voice cracking a bit.

"Luffy, my friend, can't you see I'm giving you a break here?"

"…Uh …whatdoyoumean?"

Wakback then put his arm around Luffy shoulders with a victorious smile. "Take a look out there Luffy. Does it look familiar? That's the very same island we made you king of last time."

"...I thought that spit of dirt looked familiar." Luffy mumbled.

"Look on the bright side Luffy. Perhaps you can summon up another miracle. But I doubt it. Now off you go." He then drew his blade as Luffy stepped back onto the plank.

"Before I go! Whenever you maroon a pirate, you give him a full flask and a pistol with a shot, yes?"

Wakback remained silent before he snapped his fingers and someone handed him Luffy's sword and pistol. It had to be confiscated before the parley to ensure Wakback's safety.

"Um," Luffy added, "might I just say something? Since there's going to be two of us, shouldn't I be getting two shots?"

"Luffy, the code applies only to pirates which Miss Kaino is not. So you get one shot and one shot alone." Wakback replied. "We'll let you be the gentleman and shoot the lady so you can starve to death."

He then Shoved Luffy's sword and pistol into his arms and pointed to the plank. Instead of just jumping off the plank, Luffy just jumped off the boat and before he hit the water, he used sunny left side as a base to launch himself right at the island.

* * *

Orange trudged upon the waters before she came onto shore. She was exhausted and tired. She turned to see the fog cloud and pirate ship disappearing into the sea and sky.

"You know?" Luffy stated, "That's the second time I've had to watch that Bastard sail away with my ship."

Shocked and surprised that Luffy was in front of he not in the least bit wet. Luffy checked his pistol to see if it was damaged or not as Orange came up to his right and stopped at the sight of her own footsteps from her walk just now.

"Not much, ain't it?" Luffy asked from the side.

"If you're going to shoot me, do it now please."

"There seems to be a problem in that now, isn't there?" Luffy asked as he finished his check. Orange however, wasn't amused.

"You were going to tell Wakback about U.B. just so you could get a ship."

Luffy laughed. "Miss Kaino, you don't much about bargaining with pirates, do you? What I planned to do was to leave that bonehead in the same situation we are now, with nothing but a name. As long as he didn't know that U.B, witch was the one he wanted, we'd have the perfect Bargaining chip. But now, thanks to your bold hearted friend's efforts, I've lost my chip, I've lost my ship, and now we have no chances of getting off of this bloody spit of land."

As Luffy stood up and went into the extremely small jungle that was barely a few trees, Orange's face changed from one of surprise and impressed, to one of slight anger and determination. "But, he still risked his life to save ours."

"Bah!" Luffy snorted, "A lot of good it did him!"

"So? We should do something to rescue him!"

"Well good luck with that then! Cause I'm having no part in it."

"But you've been stuck here before, haven't you? We can escape the same way you did before!"

Luffy then sharply turned to her as she stopped with how close she came to him. "To what point and purpose milady? The Sunny's gone, and unless you've got yourself a lot of sails and a rudder in that dress of yours, _**unlikely**_, U.B.'s going be long since dead before we even get there." He then turned back and continued his walk after knocking on a nearby tree and listening to it.

"But you're Captain Monkey D. Luffy! You came from nowhere, you disappear everywhere, and not a single soul, has ever caught you long enough to kill you. Are you the pirate I've heard of, or not?"

At this point, Luffy had stopped at a certain patch of dirt and jumped on it as she finished. He turned to her and drew his breath to answer. "...Last time, I was here a total of three days. No more, no less. Ok, happy now." He then reached down into the sand and pulled on a buried handle and drew up the door as I went down the stairs into the bottom. "Last time, I learned that the rum runners used this island as a checkpoint to keep some of their rum during trips. I was able to sneak my way aboard and came off at a random town and that was where I started to do my work. But from the looks of things down here, they've long been out of business for some time. Probably have your buddy Commodore Kaku to thank for that." He finished as he came up with a bottle of rum in each hand.

"So, that's it?" Orange asked angrily, "That's the secret and grand adventure of the infamous Captain Monkey D. Luffy? You spent three days, lying on the beach drinking rum?"

He then shrugged his shoulders. "...Welcome to the Grand Line Love!"

Luffy then shoved her aside as he went to rest on the beach, Orange following not far behind. "So, is there any truth to the stories?" she asked.

"_Truth?_" He asked back incredibly. He then pulled up his Sweat bans to show his pirate brand mark and the straw-hat Jolly Roger pirate Tatoo symbol. He then removed his red vest to show her the X Scar on his chest, the claw scars on his rib-cage, and two spear scars that was on his right shoulder. Finally he pulled unwrapped his left arm that was covered in bandages to reveal many burn scars that were not really that nice to look at. Orange's face was surprised and believing to say the least. "Even with the marks to prove it, Pirates are never to be described as truth."

Time remained quiet as Luffy took a swig of the rum. "Then what are we going to do about U.B.?" Orange asked with all hope lost from her voice.

"Only one thing to do now" Luffy spoke just as hopelessly as he rolled the bottle he had to Orange's feet. He then opened up another bottle and raised it to the air. "Here's luck to ya U.B.." Luffy stated then drunk deeply as Orange picked up her bottle and looked at it.

* * *

The bonfire crackled wildly as two figures danced around it singing. Both were drunk.

"_**We're devils, black sheep, and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me!**_"

"I love this song!" Luffy shouted as they finished. They both landed next to each other, both holding rum bottles. "Once I get the Sunny back, I'll teach it to the entire crew. And we'll sing it all the time!"

"You are positively the most fearsome pirate of all the Grand Line!"

"…Not just the Grand Line love; but the world! After all, wherever we want to go, we'll go! That's what a ship is you know. I'm mean sure, you get the wood, the sails and the rudders, but that's just what a ship needs. What the ship is, however… what the Thousand Sunny is, is freedom."

There was a moment of pause between them as Orange laid back holding her bottle in the air, getting awfully comfy with Luffy.

"Luffy, it must be terrible; getting stuck back here again after all you went through."

Luffy then draped his arm around her. "...Ah, yes. Yes it is. But the company is definitely better than last time for sure. Scenery's improved a bit…"

"_Captain_ Luffy," Orange interrupted tossing his arm away, "I don't think I've had enough rum to allow that sort of action yet."

"Ah, your right." Luffy turned his face and then reappeared with his Hair over his Left eye, his right eyebrow curled in an odd fashion and a tooth-pick held between his two figures as if he was holding a cigarette. He then spoke in a French manner "_Are you ready for your ordeal of Love?_"

Orange just smirked and lifted her bottle. "To freedom."

"…To the Thousand Sunny." He joined clanging his bottle against hers. Luffy drank deeply as Orange set her bottle down and watched Luffy pass out.

* * *

Luffy was woken up be the smell of smoke. '_...__That can't be good_.' He though as he jumped up to see Orange toss another barrel of rum into the flaming pile that caused some nearby trees to catch fire also. "…No! Not good! What have you done woman? You've burnt all the rum! The food! …The rum!"

"Yes. The rum is gone."

"Why is rum gone?"

"Because one, it's a vile drink that can change even the most respectable of men into complete scoundrels, two: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Marine fleet is looking for me. Do really think that there is even a slight chance they won't see it?"

"...But why is the rum gone?"

"**AAGH!**" she screamed as she sat down. "Just wait Luffy. Give it one hour, maybe two, and you'll see white sails coming soon."

Meanwhile she didn't see how he had his cocked pistol in his trembling hand pointing at her before he calmed down and placed it back in its holster and stormed off. It was only two minutes since he walked and he was pissed. " _'It must've been terrible getting stuck back here again.' 'It must've been terrible getting stuck back here again.'_ **WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!**" He shouted as he suddenly stopped.

There, ahead of him was a large ship with white sails, and a small rowboat approaching the shore. "…Aw Crap. There'll be no living with her now."

* * *

"But we have to save U.B.!" Orange protested against her father Matt Kaino on the deck of the Dragoon with Luffy not too far behind held firm by the two guards he met earlier, known as Full-body and Jango, again.

"No. You're safe now and we will return to Port Royal. Not go chasing after pirates!" Matt replied.

"Then we condemn him to death."

"… His fate is regrettable Orange. But then again, so was his choice to act in piracy."

"To save me! To prevent anything to happen to me!"

"Ah, if I may," Luffy spoke directing his voice to the nearby Commodore Kaku, "I'd like to put in my say in this. You see, the Sunny was barely holding together after the battle. They're weakened. They can't move up to speed as they could. Think about it, The Thousand Sunny. The only true remaining threat, in all of the Grand Line. And you, as the spearhead of their death, why resist?"

"… By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Luffy, not myself."

Orange decided that she might as well as help in this. And there was only one final bargaining chip she had left. "Kaku, I beg you, please do this… for me… as a wedding gift."

At this, all eyes were open wide and Matt could barely grasp breath. "Orange, are you accepting the commodore's proposal?"

"Yes. …Yes I am."

"…A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Luffy shouted to the heavens, but instantly fell silent at the sight of Kaku.

"…Mr. Monkey D. Luffy," Kaku addressed him while coming down the stairs, "You shall accompany these men to the helm where you'll give us a heading to _Isla de Muerta_. You will then spend the rest of the journey contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase _'Silent as the grave'_. Do I make myself clear?"

"…Inescapably." Luffy stated before he was shoved along.


	11. Chapter 11

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 11

By Wakback

* * *

Mage slapped the mop down on the hardwood floor as he and Soge were mopping at the brig. Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Sherms and the rest of the crew in one cage, U.B. alone in the other.

"Squawk! Shiver me timbers!" Squawked Sherms parrot.

"Sherms says you missed a spot," Chopper translated. This got a jab from the mop in response.

U.B. then leaned forward in his cell. "You knew my father?"

Mage and Soge turned to him with unchanged faces. "You mean Metal Marlo?" Soge clarified, "Yeah, we knew him. He was never too happy with what we did to Luffy. You know the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent his piece off to you. He said we deserved to be cursed for our treason."

"Stupid sympathizer," Mage muttered.

"Good man," Zoro corrected with a solemn face.

"As I was saying," Soge continued. "Now as you can guess, that didn't go so well with Wakback."

"That didn't go so well with Wakback at all," Mage repeated. "Tell them what he did to him."

"I'm telling the story here!" Soge snapped before turning back to U.B.. "So you see, what Wakback did, was strapping a cannon to Metal's metal bootstraps. And the last we saw of him, he was sinking into the deep, black oblivion. …'Course it was only after that we found out that we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Now that's what I call Ironic." Mage finished with a nod of the head. They all then swiftly turned at the sound of footsteps to see Wakback, Jyabura and Gin.

"Bring him." Wakback demanded as he tossed the keys to Mage.

* * *

Kaku looked through a spyglass to see lights still on aboard the ship. "I don't care for the situation," he notified, "any plan of going into the cave could lead into an ambush."

Luffy then tapped his shoulder for attention. "Yes, but you could be doing the ambushing. Here's how I think it should go. I go in, I convince Wakback to send his men out in their boats. In the meantime, you all go back to the Dragoon and wait for them to come out. When they do, Blast them to kingdom come with the cannons and there you go. Destroyed, dead, done. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd be sorry to do so," Kaku muttered as he shoved Luffy's hand off of his shoulder.

"Now, I'd to be honest with you on this. Despite this plan, there is still chance of casualties. And that includes the future Mrs. Commodore," Luffy pointed out with a smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety," a Marine pleaded to the thrashing girl being shoved into the captain's quarters.

"But he has to know!" Orange shouted. "The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!"

"Oh don't worry, we already know;" the Marine replied. "A little Angel flew down on deck and told us the whole story," he said with a smirk. He then closed the door and locked it.

"**Graaaah!**" she shouted. "Luffy! I should've known you'd do this!"

* * *

Soge and Mage were shoving U.B. along as Wakback led them in tossing a green apple up and down in his hand.

"No need to fret boy," Soge comforted. "A slice of the palm, a couple wipes of blood, and where done."

"Not this time!" Mr. 9 interrupted as he began to shove U.B. by his own. "He's only half Burner. We spill it all!" he finished a Growl.

"...Hmm. Guess there is reason to fret," Mage said to Soge before they both laughed.

Soon enough, the ritual was in full swing as Luffy arrived, weaving his way through the crowd causing a wave of amazement.

"Begun by blood," Wakback began, "by blood… be un… done." His eyes were as wide as they ever had been as he saw Luffy making his way to him and U.B. who was shoved over the chest with his neck about to be cut. "…No… No! It's not possible!" he said in amazement.

"Not _**probable**_." Luffy corrected.

U.B. then rose as high as he could. "Luffy! Where's Orange?"

"She's safe," Luffy assured. "Just like I promised. She's all set to marry Kaku just like she promised, and you're about to die for her just like you promised. So really, we're all men of our word. ...Except for Orange who is a woman."

"Shut up! You're next!" Wakback shouted as Jyabura placed a paw on his shoulder to keep him still. Wakback then raised the knife back to U.B.'s neck.

"You might not want to be doing that just yet." Luffy warned.

Wakback then looked at Luffy like he was crazy, which really wasn't too far off. "No I really think I do."

"Your death wish." Luffy mumbled, but Wakback heard every word. Wakback rolled his eyes, pulled the knife away from U.B.'s neck, and looked back at Luffy

"And why don't I want to be doing this yet?"

"I'll tell you why." Luffy tried to walk towards Wakback only to find Jyabura's paw still on his shoulder. Luffy swatted it away and then continued making his way up to the chest and Wakback. "You see, right now, as we speak, the Marine Battleship 'The Dragoon', the current pride of the Marines, is waiting outside your front door."

* * *

As Luffy stated, Kaku and his men were positioned outside the cave entrance. In one of the boats were Kaku, Jango, and Fullbody.

"What are we doing here?" Jango asked.

"Here's how it works," Fullbody replied. "The pirates come out, unprepared and unaware. We catch them in a crossfire, and send them down to the Davy Jones Locker."

"…I know why we are here, but why aren't we doing what Luffy said we should do? With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Luffy who said it," Kaku spoke with malice.

Jango then looked confused. "...Do you think he wasn't telling the truth?"

* * *

"Listen, just hear me out here." Luffy said to Wakback. "You send your men to the Dragoon, they do what they do best, mom's your uncle, daddy's your aunt, and there you go. The makings of your own fleet. Now obviously you get the better ship as your flagship, I mean who can argue with that? But then what of Sunny? Make me captain of Sunny, I'll fly under your Roger, give you 10 percent of all me plunders, and then you get to introduce yourself at tea parties as Commodore Wakback. Savvy?"

"And I guess in return you want us to not kill the welt?"

"No by all means, kill the welt." At this, U.B. was shocked. "…Just, not yet. Wait until, the opportune moment. Like for example:" Luffy then picked up four coins from the chest and jingled them in his hand. "When you've killed off all of Kaku's men. Every. _Clink_. Last. _Clink_. One. _Clink_." Now finished, Luffy waved his hand open to show it empty. Meanwhile, U.B. was finishing putting the pieces together.

"You planned this all along! Ever since you heard my name!"

"Uh… Yeah."

Wakback then decided for some haggling. "I want 50% of your plunder."

"15."

"40."

"25. And I'll throw in a new coat! A nice, Black Leather one! What say you? _Commodore?_"

Wakback smiled as they shook hands. "We have a deal!"

"Kick-Ass!" Luffy said with a smile. He then turned to the crew. "All hands to the boats!" He then realized my mistake. "Oh, um, oh, ah… sorry. Caught up in the moment. You give the orders here."

Wakback then smiled. "Gents, take a walk."

All the Pirates then started to leave as Luffy's smile faltered a little. "…Not to the boats?"

* * *

All of the men, including Kaku were confused at what they were seeing. On a rowboat was what looked like two 'ladies'. Each had a parasol in their hands and one was waving a fan while the other was rowing. But the night was too dark to make out anything else. As for the two '_ladies_' themselves, Soge rowed in increasing anger. Mage was more relaxed as he talked quietly.

"You know, this just like what the Greeks done in Troy. You know, without the wooden horse and instead in dresses."

'_Remain calm_,' Soge thought. '_Don't snap. Your humanity is riding on this. You can regain your dignity later. I can't believe I went along with the mutineer just for this shit_.'

* * *

Matt arrived at the door to the captain's quarters and knocked slightly.

"Orange? I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for your decision today. I couldn't be more proud. But still, if a decision is made for the wrong reasons, which makes it a wrong decision. So I'm just wondering if you… Orange? Orange are you even listening to me?"

He entered to see no Orange, and the window was open with tied bed sheets trailing down as a rope. He frowned hard at this. "Now look at what you've gotten yourself into."

Meanwhile, the lieutenant of the ship pulled out a spyglass to get a better look at what was coming to the boat. It was what appeared to be two '_ladies_' in a rowboat. He then heard a silent 'yoo-hoo!' from one of them. Nobody noticed the skeletal pirates that arrived from the waters except those who were already killed by them as they swept like a plague.

As for the '_ladies_', Mage waved his fan as he called out again. "Yoo-hoo!"

"Oh, would you please stop it?" Soge demanded angrily. "I feel like an idiot enough as it is."

"…You look nice though," Mage spoke.

Soge smiled in fake agreement before he suddenly ditched the parasol and throttled his partner. "I look nice?" he shouted as he snapped. "Do I look nice to you NOW?"

That's when they noticed that they were exposed. Soge then pulled out his Slingshot, Kabuto, and shot with expert aim. The bullet whizzed and hit the surprised lieutenant's hat off. Said man turned just in time to see the Skeletal pirates attack.

Matt then poked his head out the door, also to see the undead pirates. To say he wasn't surprised would be a lie. So he just silently closed the door pulling his head back in.

* * *

Back in the cave, U.B. was standing with his hands tied and guarded by two pirates. Wakback was lying down as he waited to finally be able to live again. Luffy was just shifting through the treasure and occasionally slipped something into a pocket of his. Wakback lifted his bony head to look at him.

"You know Luffy, I must admit, I thought I had you figured out. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Luffy dropped a statue he was holding as he turned to reply. "Not quite true Wakback. You see, I'm me, Monkey D. Luffy, Man worth of 300 Million Berries. That means I'm a dishonest person. And a dishonest person you can always predict to be dishonest. Honestly! You see, it's the honest ones that are hard to predict. Because you honestly can't predict, when they're going to do something really stupid."

Luffy then knocked over a nearby pirate after taking his sword and then he tossed it to U.B.. He caught it and knocked over the pirate, who then slashed his sword, only to cut U.B.'s ropes. Wakback finally caught up with what happened and pulled out his own bone-sword in defense as Luffy charged towards him. They clanged blades in every direction before Luffy suddenly sliced off the bulge of his Coat. He laughed in victory before he noticed that Wakback was now angrier than ever.

U.B. meanwhile was facing an unfair fight. He was dealing against two pirates and was barely able to dodge much less attack. He then turned and was surprised. It was the bomb pirate that got the best of him at Port Royal. He swung his blade forward as he now started to fight three on one.

Wakback and Luffy were constantly outdoing the other with all kinds of moves and tricks.

**"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"**

**"HAKACHI: NIBAI-KIZU!"**

But as both of us tried to stay on top there attacks crashed together having they get up close.

"Ha ha," Wakback chuckled. "You're off the edge of the map Luffy. Here there be Monsters!"


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 12

By Wakback

* * *

Orange silently climbed up the side of the ship once she arrived to the Sunny. She was going to need help, and she knew just where to find it. As she rose she paused to look through a cannon panel to see two pirates staying to guard the ship. They were sitting at a table they set up and on it were many a manner of delicious delicacies.

"So, which would you choose to eat first?" one of them asked. "I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes."

"I was plannin' on the Pie," the other admitted as his greedy eyes glazed over the pie before them. Suddenly the first stabbed a knife into the table.

"That's just what I was plannin'!" he said angrily. He then smiled as he shifted the knife to the other. "You slice."

By that time, Orange already reached aboard the boat. She quietly looked around and saw nothing else. Once she calmed herself, she stepped aboard. At this time, Wakback's pet monkey, Luffy, popped in front of her. Screeching at her in his skeletal form. Orange was startled for a moment, but then her face became stern with sarcasm. This caused the Monkey to stop and cower a bit. It was actually cute, even with it being in skeletal form.

A moment later, the two pirates were cutting the pie, when beside them outside the monkey landed on the cannon in the general private area. And let me tell you, that hurt!

"What was that?" both pirates asked simultaneously. They looked to the side to see the Monkey slide off and fall into the water. They stuck their heads out in confusion. Then they heard a gasp from above and they slipped back in. They grabbed nearby weapons and ran up the stairs to the top deck, transforming into their skeletal figures when they arrived in the moonlight.

When they went up, Orange went out of her hiding place from the bottom of the stairs they just used and made her way to the brig. She arrived to see the amazement of the crew.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Dragoon, things went from bad to worse. The pirates barely being affected, and each of the Marine soldiers were being killed off one by one. One injured soldier had crawled to a bell on the ship used for signaling others. He pulled on the rope and rang the bell. He did so for a few times until a pirate noticed him. And to say the least, the bell then rang no more. But it still got the message across as Kaku and his group turned to see and hear telltale signs of a fight.

"Back to the ship!" he commanded to the groups.

As they rowed furiously, Mage and Soge, who had arrived on the ship, began to use their own cannons to blow Kaku's men out of the water. Kaku's face just darkened as he remembered an important aspect that he forgot in his plan. Never trust a pirate, especially Luffy.

Aboard the ship, Matt kept in the captain's quarters. He breathed heavily as he tried to remain calm. Suddenly the face of a dead soldier slammed against the window as a skeletal pirate face followed it. He ducked and crawled away on instinct as skeletal hands broke through the door windows one after another. Then one got lucky enough to reach and grab Matt's hair. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain as he grabbed a Candlestick that rolled up to his foot. And with a well-placed Whack, the arm was broken off and fell to the floor, but it was still far from lifeless.

* * *

Wakback and Luffy continued to exchange attacks as Luffy made a good Gomu Gomu no Stamp to Wakback's gut; this made Luffy fall to the floor with a patch of moonlight behind him. Wakback lowered his bone-sword as he caught his breath.

"You know you can't beat me Luffy," Wakback panted.

Luffy just renewed his determined look, rose and then shoved his sword straight through Wakback's stomach. He didn't even flinch as he sighed in exasperation. He pulled out Luffy's sword and did the same to him. His breath caught and became ragged as he shook. A look of pain shocked crossed his face. Luffy stumbled backwards into the moonlight, causing him to turn skeletal. This was to the shock and amazement of everyone, even U.B. who stopped his battle to stare. Luffy raised his left hand to the air as he looked is awe.

"...That's interesting." Luffy then raised my right hand and juggled the coin he secretly took in his fingers before tucking it back in his sweat ban, then gave a bony grin to Wakback. "Sorry, I couldn't resist mate." Now Wakback was beyond pissed as he flung treasure at him to distract him, and they went back to their dance of blades.

* * *

The canons continued to fire on Kaku's groups as they made steady progress back to the Dragoon. On the ship, the soldiers continued to rapidly dwindle. In the ship, Matt continued to whack the skeleton arm that crawled towards him. Soon, the arm stopped. He sighed in relief as he picked it up carefully. Then the arm sprang back to life reaching for his face. He kept it away long enough to shove it in a drawer in the nearby desk. But the desk began to shake as the arm tried to break out. He closed his eyes tightly as he thought on how this could possibly have gone so wrong.

* * *

Back in the cave, U.B. barely kept up with the bomb pirate, as he was good with a sword as well as bombs. U.B. dodged to the side as he sung forward, causing the pirate that was sneaking up behind him to have the sword stuck in him. Said pirate then swung a few times at U.B. who was behind the other pirate, and with a stab the sword became caught in the pirate. U.B. ran away as the pirates saw that they had each other's sword in themselves now. They pulled them out and gave chase.

Meanwhile, Wakback and Luffy were still fighting until they crossed blades and he suddenly used the momentum to slam Wakback into a wall.

"Sorry!" He screamed as he ran off with Wakback not too far behind.

He quickly caught up and we continued to clash Attacks. Eventually, Luffy and found themselves in open spot and so they prepared for a fist fight as they put away there swords.

**"GOMU GOMU NO…"**

**"HAKACHI…"**

**"GATTLING GUN!"**

**"BONE RUSH!"**

Fists went flying as the dust around them started to pick up. U.B. Stopped their fight again as they stared in awe as both Wakback's and Luffy's fists where going so fast, it was as if they both had 10 arms. However, Luffy's attacks began to wane Wakback a bit as he was pushed back and fell with a good punch to his thick jaw. He landed on the mound in the moonlight with the chest on top. His skeletal form looked up to Luffy exasperated.

"So what now Luffy? Two immortal souls locked in combat for now till judgment day and after."

"…Or you could surrender." Luffy said with a smile.

He then charged and there positions did a 180 and Luffy then leaped off the rock to dodge his swings. He ran off with Wakback chasing him and battle cries rang out.

* * *

Back on the Sunny, the two pirates continued to search the deck in search of their intruder. They then heard an unnatural rope swing they turned around to see one of the rowboats knock into them scattering their parts into the water. Orange and the crew shouted in victory as Orange went to the boat.

"Okay everyone! U.B. is in the cave and we have to save him!" she spoke as she grabbed a rope on the boat to shove over to the water. "Ready and …Heave!" She then noticed that only she was working the boat. They turned to the crew that just stood there. "Come on! I need your help!"

"Squawk! Any port in a storm." Sherms Parrot Squawked out on Sherms's shoulder.

"Sherms is right," Zoro spoke. "We've got the Sunny."

Orange stood dumbfounded. "And what about Luffy?" Orange asked. "He's your Captain, are you really just going to leave him?"

"He owes us a ship." Chopper spoke.

"He owes me two ships." Nami muttered.

"Plus there's the code to consider." Zoro added.

"…The code?" Orange asked in disbelief. "You're pirates! Forget the code! Forget the rules! …They're more like guidelines anyway!"

"…"

* * *

"Bloody pirates," Orange cursed as she rowed as fast as she could to the cave.

Meanwhile, back at the Dragoon, Mage paused from his battle to see the Sunny beginning to sail away.

"...Hey!" he shouted to Soge. "Is it supposed to be doing that?"

Soge looked in surprise as his masked face convulsed to anger. "They're stealing our ship!"

"Bloody pirates!" Mage shouted.

However, they didn't have time as Kaku and his group arrived at the ship. They charged the pirates with their weapons at ready. But it wasn't even 30 seconds before men began to drop. Amid all of this, Kaku charged the leader of this group and began to clash blades with Jyabura. Another soldier swung a hook at another pirate. But it was ready and ducked. As for the hook, it continued to go until it hit Soge in the back of the head. This caused his Mask to fall off and Soge to quickly crawl on his knees to fetch it. Finally, Jango and Fullbody climbed up to the deck being the last to come from the boat. They saw the undead pirates as the slaughter continued. The two looked at each other for probably the last time before they shook each other's hands. They shouted and entered the fray.

* * *

The bomb pirate shouted as he threw his namesake. The explosion forced U.B. to jump away to the ground as treasure scattered everywhere. Wakback and Luffy paused to see this before continuing to battle. U.B. quickly got up in time to see the pirate about to swing down.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" he shouted.

"You like pain?" a new voice asked. The pirate turned to be smacked in the face by an oar being held by Orange. "Try wearing a corset."

She then came up to U.B. as they panted from tiredness. They then turned to see Wakback and Luffy in the moonlight, and thus in there skeletal forms. They continued to watch as Luffy spun Wakback around to punch him in the back of the head. He screamed in pain as he turned to attack again. Orange easily was confused.

"Just whose side is he on?" she asked.

"At the moment?" U.B. clarified.

She nodded as they turned again to see that a pirate that had a gold cup on his head the whole time had finally got it off. U.B. and Orange then started to smack the pirates in succession with the oar. After a few times smacking them, the pirates were in a line and they shoved the oar through them all. The pirates struggled in the moonlight with this problem until U.B. took a bomb from them, lit it, and then shoved it in the bomb pirate.

They then shoved the pirates out of the moonlight, making them human once more. But the bomb still inside, the bomb pirate scratched rapidly against his chest but to no avail. More smoke came out of his mouth than usual as he spoke his last words. "...No fair."

**BOOM!**

U.B. and Orange ran away as the bomb was set off. Wakback turned and looked on in shock. Luffy took the chance to slit his palm with the medallion in it. After that, he quickly charged Wakback again while he tossed the bloodied coin to U.B. who made his way to the chest.

Wakback's face became stoic as he drew his pistol, aiming it straight at mew. He had come too far to fail now. All were frozen seeing as how he had won.

**BANG!**

A gunshot rang out, as Orange's face became shock. U.B. was looking in disbelief, and Wakback remained the same. Then he looked confused and turned his head to Luffy. There he was, with his smoking pistol in hand, his one shot that he held on to for 10 years was now gone and buried deep into Wakback's chest. The shot was straight at the heart, and would've been fatal had he not have been immortal.

"…HAHAHA!," Wakback laughed with a smile. "For 10 years you've carrying that shot and now you've wasted it."

"He didn't waste it!" U.B. shouted.

They all turned to him. He stood before the chest holding a bloody knife in his hand. In the other, it was opened to show his slit palm, and the last two of 882 pieces of cursed blood money fell into the chest. Wakback turned to Luffy in surprise. He looked down at his white shirt to see a dark red hole in his chest, and it was rapidly bleeding and pouring out his blood. He looked back up to Luffy with a face of happiness and relief.

"...I feel_..._ _Cold_."

His eyes then rolled back as he fell backwards onto the treasure mound. His entire body was now calmed and his face that still showed happiness as a Green Apple fell into the water. Rocko Wakback, former captain of the Thousand Sunny, was finally alive and then at last dead.

* * *

Out on the Dragoon, the battle came to a screeching halt. The pirates looked down at themselves to see they were as human as can be. They looked up to see that in the clear light, the moon shone brightly upon them. Their humanity was confirmed by the dropping of the now dead Jyabura who was unlucky enough to be fatally stabbed after the curse was lifted. The pirates then all dropped their weapons as they surrendered. Soge finally caught his Mask and fitted it back on his nose and face. He then rose beside Mage and now they were both facing down the barrel of a loaded gun. Mage was only able to say one word.

"Parley?"

Kaku just smirked. "The ship is ours gentlemen."

* * *

In the cave, U.B. came up to Orange. They smiled at each other as their faces came close. Then it was all broken by the sound of glass shattering. They both looked to Luffy as he was tossing random pieces of treasure behind him looking for anything of interest. They then faced each other again.

"…We should return to the Dragoon," Orange said with a shrug.

"…Your fiancé will be happy to know you're okay," he said with obvious fake happiness.

Orange nodded in sadness as she turned to head out. Luffy then came by him and he was covered with all manner of priceless jewelry from the treasure on him and even a crown on over his hat and a gold goblet in one hand.

"…You know, if you were waiting for the opportune moment, _that was it_. Now if you'll be so kind as to drop me off my ship, I'll be on my way."

Later outside the cave, Orange, U.B. and Luffy were making there way to the Dragoon in a rowboat. But what was wrong was that the Sunny was long gone.

"…I'm sorry Luffy," Orange apologized. "I really did try."

"…They've what was right by them. You can't expect much else from pirates."

It was the last words that were said between the three of them on that long trip to the Dragoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Pirates of the Grand Line

The Curse of the Thousand Sunny

Chapter 13

By Wakback

* * *

It was a sunny day in Port Royal as a large crowd gathered at Fort Royal. The weather couldn't be any more mocking than now. The drums kept their steady rhythm Luffy stood on the platform with a noose around his neck. As for his bound hands, they were twitching more than ever in to get out of the Sea-stone coated rope. An anonymous man who was on a near by stand opened a scroll and read from it.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"That's _Captain_ Monkey D. Luffy you half twit." Luffy mumbled.

"Let it be known that you are to be justly punished for your willful commitment of crimes against the crown; said crimes being numerous in amount, and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith."

Meanwhile off near the entrance were Orange, Matt and Kaku. They were standing silently before Orange spoke.

"This is wrong."

Matt only sighed. "Commodore Kaku is bound to the law. As are we all."

"Piracy," the list continued, "smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Marine, The raid on the World Government base 'Enies Lobby', The Invasion of the Marines G8 fortress, impersonating a cleric of the Church on Water 7,"

At this, he just had to laugh. Ah, the church. Good times.

At that moment, another spectator arrived. It was a Parrot. It landed on a banner flag that was being held up by none other than Fullbody with Jango standing beside him. Then… well… you know what pigeons sometimes do on people shirts? When Fullbody looked at his defiled shoulder and the Parrot above him he started to shake the banner to scare it off. Jango then stopped him.

"No wait! That's good luck." Jango then smeared it on his suit and stood proudly. As for Fullbody, he was still ticked and began to shake it again as the Parrot Squawked back in defiance. Among the crowd, a well-dressed U.B. looked at the Parrot. He recognized it at once and knew what was to happen. He quickly made his way through the crowd and arrived near the three.

"Governor Kaino," he addressed, "Commodore." He then turned his attention to the young lady. "Orange. I should've told you everyday from the moment we met. I love you."

This shocked all three of them as U.B. went back into the crowd. The drums reached faster constant rums, and Luffy's noose was tightened more. Orange looked off to the side, not wanting to see his death. She saw the Parrot that started to fly away as she instantly fit the pieces together. Kaku was about to stop U.B. from whatever he was doing when Mew's breath ran ragged. "I can't breathe!" she gasped as she fainted.

Then it happened. As Matt and Kaku rushed to attend to her the rest of the crowd cleared as U.B. raised his sword. The executioner pulled the lever and the trap door fell out from my feet. U.B. then threw his sword and it stuck in the door with just enough for Luffy to balance his feet on. At that moment, Orange got back up tired of her ruse to see what happened. At this, Matt and Kaku became aggravated.

U.B. then came up to the platform with a second sword drawn as he begins clanging blades with the executioner's axe. As for Luffy, he was just dangling there slowly losing his breath as he spun slowly.

"Ah, U.B. mate?" Luffy called, "I know you're kinda busy right now but, **can you cut me down?**"

U.B. didn't respond but he did cut the rope attached to the beam. Luffy yelped slightly as he slid down. He looked to the bouncing blade beside him and quickly slit his hand braces free and tucked that sword into his belt. U.B. then surprised the executioner by shoving him off and by luck he landed on the approaching soldiers. U.B. then leapt off as Luffy ran beside him. He tossed U.B. an end of the rope that was cut and they continued to run. They used it like a clothesline as they slammed three soldiers, tripped another three, and even catch two and slammed then into a stone beam. At that time they dropped the rope as two more came. They both knocked one out with a stiff hook. They then did a dodge roll to avoid two more swinging their own swords, as we pulled out our own. They got up ready to fight, but it was too late. They were now at the barrel end of about twenty guns cocked and ready. Luffy then blew the feather from U.B.'s hat out of his face as Matt, Mew and Kaku came up.

"I thought we would have to deal with an ill-conceived escape attempt," Kaku spoke as he pointed his sword at U.B.'s neck. "But not from you."

Matt then came up with an angry look. "When we came back to Port Royal I granted you clearance for your crimes. And this is how you repay it? By throwing your life with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" U.B. added as he threw his sword down. Luffy started to get a smug look at this statement. "If the only thing I've gained is two deaths instead of one, then fine. At least I know my conscious will be clear."

"You forget your place!" Kaku stated angrily as he pressed the blade harder at his neck.

"It's right here," U.B. answered not intimidated, "between you, and Monkey D. Luffy."

"As is mine." Orange spoke sliding to U.B.'s side shocking all. At once Matt knew this just became a losing battle.

"...Put down your weapons. For the love god, put them down!" Matt silently commanded. The guns were pulled back as Kaku lowered his sword.

"S-So," he started with his voice breaking from sadness and disappointment, "this is where your heart truly lies then?"

"…Yes," she answered firmly.

As for Luffy, he was unsure. Why were they going to such great lengths? Can't they see that this is over? Luffy looked to the sky in confusion. That's when he saw it. A Parrot that was watching the spectacle took off to the bay. He smiled to himself as it all fell into place.

"Well!" Luffy said loudly as he came up to Matt's face. "I don't know about you but think we've all arrived at a very special place and level. _Spiritually? Economically? … Grammatically?_"

Next Luffy was in Kaku's face. "Just to let you know, I was rooting for you the entire time. Keep that in mind."

Luffy walked a bit before turning to Orange. "…Miss Kaino, I'm sorry, but it never would've worked between us love." At this, Orange frowned and wondered just how desperate Luffy was.

Luffy walked a bit more before turning to U.B. "U.B.…" He paused to look, wondering just what he'd say to him. "…Nice hat." He just smiled.

Luffy arrived at the edge of the fort face ready to fall into the water. "Ladies and gentlemen, you'll always remember this as the day you almost killed, the infamous _Captain_ Monkey D. Luf…!" he never finished as he fell over the cliff. He quick recovered and jumped onto one of the rocks over the water.

"Idiot," a soldier said amused. "He's nowhere to go but back to the noose." However, his face quickly changed when he saw a new ship arriving at harbor. It was ship with black sails and a Jolly Roger flag whipping proudly. Luffy smiled as he stretched his arm out to the ship. "What's own plan of action sir?" the soldier asked Kaku. He himself however was having difficulty understanding anything at all. Matt then let out a rare honest smile.

"Sometimes when doing the right thing demands doing something wrong, that wrong thing may be the right course," he said in a sage like manner.

Kaku sighed at this logic. "Mr. Burner!"

Orange grabbed U.B.'s hand in instinct just to have him slide it off. "I must accept the consequences of my actions." He then turned to Kaku who was holding the sword U.B. had made before this whole whirlwind happened.

"…This is a beautiful sword. I expect the man who made it have the same care and devotion to all aspects to his life." With that, he sheathed the sword and started to leave.

"Sir!" the soldier called, "What about Luffy?"

Kaku just smirked. "Oh I suppose we can give him one day's head start."

With that the soldiers started to leave. Matt then turned to Orange. "So, this is the path you've chosen? After all, he is a black-smith."

"No," Orange replied tipping U.B.'s hat off of his head. "He's a pirate."

Matt just smiled. A good choice indeed. And thus, he started to leave to.

* * *

Luffy had arrived at the ship from which a rope was tossed to him. Once he grabbed it, they heaved him onboard where he landed near the steering wheel. That's when Zoro, Nami, Chopper and Sherms with the Parrot on his shoulder came up to me.

"Thought I told you to keep to the code," Luffy said with a smile.

"We figured that they were more guidelines than rules to be followed." Zoro said with a smirk.

Thus Zoro helped Luffy up as Sherms handed him his hat. Luffy smoothed it out a bit and picked a few strands of nothing off of it and he turned to see Nami again at the wheel before she left it.

"_Captain_ Luffy," she addressed him with calm happiness, "Congratulations. The Thousand Sunny is yours."

His breathing slowed as he arrived at the wheel of his ship at long last. He fingered it a bit before he remembered where he was. "Well? What are you waiting for? All hands to stations!" He barked. At once all of the crew went to their usual positions. Luffy smiled as he finally relaxed. "Now show me that Horizon." He mumbled as he pulled out his compass checked to see if they had a heading, all the while play a song in his mind. "Da da da Da da da Dadadada… _and really bad eggs_. Ship up me hearties, Yo Ho!"


End file.
